


We Can Work It Out

by dragonattack



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brian has some commitment issues, Casual Sex, Early era of Queen, Freddie is a barista, Friends With Benefits, I suck at tagging, John and Brian are also roommates, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Roger and Freddie are roommates, Roger is tired of sneaking around, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, lying, tags will be added when it's necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonattack/pseuds/dragonattack
Summary: “What are we, Bri?” Roger knew he regretted it the second he said those damn words. Roger could see the fear behind Brian’s hazel eyes and he hated it. He hated the fact that it was Roger that made Brian looked like he was scared or something. He knew it that Brian was not ready and he knew that whatever what was going to be Brian’s answer would hurt him.ORRoger and Brian were casually sleeping together. They had to sneak around behind Freddie's and Deacy's back and in the end they had to tell their bandmates.





	1. I Had No Idea that You're in Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second fic of the band and I got the idea of Monica and Chandler from FRIENDS (boy, I really love the show). And this is my version of Monica and Chandler with some twists. Hope you enjoy the story and I apologize in advance if there are some grammatical errors or something because English is not my first language. I'm still learning about it and once again, enjoy! Oh, and also, the chapter title will be some lyrics from my favorite song from various bands soooo... yeah. And this chapter title is from Arctic Monkeys' Do I Wanna Know. Enjoy!

_Hey, Deacy’s finally out. Are you gonna come over? – Bri_

Roger read the text message from Brian when he was playing scrabble with Freddie in his own flat. He glanced toward Freddie and he saw the older man was busying himself form a word from his own scrabble tile. He was about to reply Brian’s message when Freddie chirped out in happiness when he got a high score.

“Yeah! Now you’re going down, Taylor!” Freddie said in pure happiness while Roger was only thinking about going to Brian’s and Deacy’s shared flat that was actually only across the hall.

“That’s not so bad, mate,” Roger squinted his eyes and tried to reply Brian’s text first before he form his own word.

_Still playin scrabble w fred. Wait a min._

After he sent his message, he bit his lip because he was worried Freddie would catch him texting with Brian behind his back. Oh, yeah, Brian and Roger were in a _kind of_ relationship. They were only fooling around but not actually in a real relationship. They casually slept with each other but not calling themselves boyfriends yet. That was why they didn’t speak a word toward their bandmates, Freddie and Deacy. They wanted to keep it that way.

_Just tell him that you’re going to do some laundry or something. I miss you. – Bri_

Reading Brian’s immediate reply made Roger bit his bottom lip even harder. He believed if he bit it much harder, it would bleed. Freddie reminded him to form a word already and he also warned Roger not to bit his lip too hard. Roger stopped his bad habit for a moment until he formed a word and he _accidentally_ formed a high-scored word. Freddie looked unhappy but the older man just frowned.

“Who are you texting?” Freddie asked all of sudden. Roger didn’t see that coming and he just startled a little bit. He casually took a swig from his beer to control his mini heart attack and also to hide his blush from Freddie. He didn’t want to tell his best friend that he was secretly texting Brian who was waiting for him across the hall just to had sex with him.

“Um… my sister?” He cursed himself because it sounded more like a question than a statement. Roger knew that Freddie didn’t believe him a hundred percent, judging how the older man looked right now, but he also didn’t want to tell Freddie the truth, yet. It was his deal with Brian.

_Aren’t you coming over? I’m so close to do it all by myself in the bathroom. – Bri._

Roger couldn’t breathe. He imagined Brian doing something dirty just to relieve himself in the bathroom and boy, that was so fucking hot and he could feel himself getting hard just the thought of it. But, Roger immediately remembered that he was not alone and Freddie was sitting right in front of him. He didn’t want to alarm the older man that Roger was imagining their guitarist doing something dirty in his bathroom.

_B there in 5 mins._

“Uh… Fred? I just remember that I have a pile of dirty clothes in my room. And I know I don’t have more clean clothes to wear. So, I’m going to do some laundry downstairs.” Roger finally said. He felt bad that he lied to his roommate and his best friend. He didn’t want to lie to Freddie. In fact, he wanted to tell Freddie everything about his secret _kind of_ relationship with Brian. But everything was perfect between him and Brian because nobody knew about their relationship yet and they wanted to keep it that way until both men were ready to tell the world.

“Laundry? I thought you were doing your laundry last night when Deacy and I were out?” Damn. Roger needed a better excuse in the future and Freddie knew how terrible of a liar Roger was.

“Well, I was so occupied watching some videos on Youtube last night that I actually kind of forgot to do my laundry. So, I think I don’t want to forget it this time,” Roger said with a smile. Freddie was skeptical at first but he was nodding anyway. Roger was relieved that Freddie actually bought it. And he also kind of complimented himself how fast he could think of an excuse.

“Well, since you’re going to be busy doing your laundry and I have no one to talk to in the flat right now, I think I’m just going to hang out at Bri-”

“NO!” Roger regretted it how loud he sounded right now. Freddie looked suspicious and Roger knew how red his face was right now. Okay, he couldn’t think of an excuse right now. How could he be that stupid?

“Why, darling?” Freddie asked suspiciously. Okay, think, Taylor, think!

“Uhm… I don’t think neither Brian nor Deacy are home. Don’t you read their messages at the group chat? Deacy is out with Veronica and Brian is doing some nerd shit at the library?” Freddie immediately checked his own phone and opened the message that Roger was talking about. He read the message and nodded to himself. Roger sighed in relieve when Freddie didn’t look as suspicious as before.

After Freddie decided to go out too – saying that he was going to hang out with his girlfriend instead – Roger grabbed his ‘dirty clothes’ and did his ‘laundry’. Freddie offered to walk with Roger but the blonde man refused, saying that he needed something first and with that, Freddie was finally out. Roger sighed once again and let himself out of his own flat.

Roger knocked three times at Brian’s door and the older man opened it as fast as he could. He looked surprised that Roger brought some dirty clothes and Roger could only smile sheepishly when Brian gave him a questioning look.

“What took you so long?”

“Freddie was suspicious that I’m going to do another laundry. He remembered that I was doing my laundry last night while he was out with Deacy. So I had to explain it to him that I was too busy watching some videos on youtube that I actually forgot that I had to do some laundry. He bought it, though. And he almost came here to hang out with you, and I panicked then I told him that Deacy is out, so are you. Sooo…” Roger explained to Brian and he rubbed his own temple. He sure was tired of sneaking around behind their best friend’s back.

“Good,” Now Brian was grabbing Roger’s hand and the younger male dropped his clothes on the floor and let Brian took him to the older man’s bedroom. Roger’s heart was thumping excitedly, knowing what was about to happened behind the close door.

As soon as the door was closed, he could feel Brian’s hungry lips on his and Roger forgot almost everything.

 

*** 

 

“God, you’re amazing,” Roger mumbled while snuggling with Brian. He put his head on Brian’s chest and drew a random pattern on the older man’s chest. He could hear Brian’s soft laugh and he also could feel that Brian’s was petting his hair.

“You’re amazing, too, Rog,” Brian said while kissing Roger’s blonde mop. Roger sighed to Brian’s chest and he still felt bad about lying to Freddie and Deacy about their secret encounter. He also was very tired that he had to sneaking around some nights just to had sex with Brian. He didn’t even know what they were. Were they boyfriends? Lovers? Partners? Or just some random hook up? They had been doing this for two and a half months but they never actually talked about this. They were always too busy with each other and once they were done, either Roger or Brian would go back to their place so their roommates would not get suspicious.

“Oh fuck!” Roger yelped when he felt something burning in his ass and he knew that it was going to be hard for him to walk. During Roger’s thinking, Brian decided to sit up and that made Roger involuntarily sat up too.

“You okay, sweetie?” Brian asked with pure concern. Roger nodded and said that he could feel his ass was burning and he knew he would be limping when he walked later. The older male apologized for being too rough but Roger just silenced him with a sweet kiss on his mouth.

“Why are you sitting up? I was pretty comfortable down there.” Roger protested with a pout and Brian just chuckled looking at his blonde lover who was now looking like a ten year-old child.

“You looked uneasy. What is going on, sweetheart? Is everything alright?” Once the question was out of Brian’s mouth, Roger dropped his head and sighed. He knew that sooner or later they had to have this kind of conversation. But he hated to bring it up. He knew that Brian was not ready to open up about his bisexuality to their friends and he knew that Brian was far from ready to have a relationship with Roger. He knew how scary it was for Brian to actually have a relationship. The curly-haired man was having some serious commitment issues that Roger didn’t fully understand why.

“What are we, Bri?” Roger knew he regretted it the second he said those damn words. Roger could see the fear behind Brian’s hazel eyes and he hated it. He hated the fact that it was Roger that made Brian looked like he was scared or something. He knew it that Brian was not ready and he knew that whatever what was going to be Brian’s answer would hurt him.

“Uh… Do you really want to have that conversation right now, Rog?” Roger closed his eyes. He knew Brian was only avoiding Roger’s question so he didn’t break Roger’s heart. But he also needed some clear answer about whatever they were having right now. He was just so tired of sneaking around. Even though Brian was an awesome lay but sometimes it was so hard.

“I know it’s really hard for you to answer my question. But-“

“Look, I love what we are having right now. I’m just not ready to talk about it. I hope you understand and let’s just enjoy each other’s company, yeah? I just have to be sure first, Rog. I don’t want to hurt you and I also don’t want to be someone who breaks your heart. Just… Just make it casual. We’re friends and we’re having sex. Not to mention, we’re having such an amazing sex. So, just enjoy it for a while, will you?” Brian asked and Roger could sense the fear behind Brian’s calm tone. He just nodded and kissed Brian silently.

Once Brian was sure that Roger had dropped the conversation, he could feel Roger was climbing on top of him. The blonde was straddling him and sitting on his lap while kissing him passionately. This kiss was different. It was that kind of kiss that Roger tried to assure Brian that everything was going to be okay. Brian was more than happy to kiss Roger back, especially when he could feel Roger’s hands were on his neck and playing with his long curly hair.

When the make out session was getting way too hot and Roger was a moaning mess, Brian could hear the front door was opened. Both men were frozen. Roger was still on Brian’s lap while Brian’s hands were on Roger’s ass. Roger was the one who was glanced to the alarm clock on Brian’s dresser. It was six o’clock and Deacy wasn’t supposed to be back for another hour.

“Bri?” Both Brian and Roger could hear Deacy’s voice on the hallway and now both men were panicking. Roger was peeling himself off of Brian so fast that he actually picked up his clothes and put it on as fast as he could. He also tried to tidy up his hair so he didn’t look like he just had sex with Brian. The older male was doing the same thing. He grabbed some random clothes from the piles and he also rubbed his face just to make him more presentable. Not that was necessary, though. Because Brian was sure he looked like he just had an amazing sex. Which he did.

“Bri, you there?” Both men were panicking even more when he heard Deacy was knocking Brian’s bedroom door. Without thinking, Roger entered Brian’s closet and he promised Brian that he would not make any noise. After Roger was giving Brian a cute peck on the lips, Brian let Deacy entered his bedroom.

“’Sup, mate? I thought you’re not gonna be back for another hour? Is Veronica okay?” Deacy almost jumped to hear Brian’s tone. The younger male frowned to see his best friend’s peculiar behavior. Deacy might be not talking too much but boy that bassist was sure an observant one.

“She’s fine. She needs to do her coursework so I’m back already. Uh… Do you know that there’s a pile of clothes in the front door? Are they yours?” Deacy asked. Brian cursed under his breath and he would give Roger punishment later because his blonde boy was so reckless to leave his clothes in the front door.

“Uh… yeah. I was about to do some laundry but my stomach really hurt. So I just kind of dropped it there and ran to the toilet. And now I’m feeling much better so I’m just going to finish my laundry.” Brian lied and he knew that Deacy wouldn’t believe him just like that. But the younger male didn’t give any more questions and in fact, he just shrugged and left Brian’s bedroom.

The older man sighed and whispered to Roger that he was going to get the blonde’s clothes so Deacy wouldn’t be too suspicious. He also told Roger that if Deacy was in his own bedroom, he would let Roger out of the closet. Roger couldn’t help himself and giggled rather loudly when he heard Brian’s last sentence and Brian just kicked the closet door softly, earning a muffled laugh from Roger.

Once Brian was out of his bedroom and Deacy was nowhere to be found, he informed Roger that he was free to leave. The younger male was out of the closet, literally, and Brian helped him to sneak Roger out of his own flat. Roger was gathering his clothes from the floor and he almost opened the front door when-

“Roger?”


	2. Got A Suspicion but You Just Can't Find It Up Your Sleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Boy, this tea is hot this morning,” Deacy mumbled but a little louder when he set down his cup. Freddie chuckled at Deacy’s remark and the oldest member of the band nudged him. Earning a wink from Deacy.
> 
> OR
> 
> The boys had a breakfast together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter of this story and I'm so thankful about your feedback. It means the world to me. Hope you enjoy this one. And again, I'm sorry if there are some grammatical errors or something. English isn't my main language. This chapter title is from Royal Blood's I Only Lie When I Love You. I just hope you're having a good day!

“Roger?”

The blonde man didn’t dare to turn his body and faced his best friend, Deacy. He knew that the younger male now was suspicious as hell and he didn’t want to be interrogated by the bass player. He could feel Brian was also tensed up next to him. The taller man was actually holding his breath, not daring to move as well.

But, Roger didn’t want raise another suspicion from Deacy and with that, he turned to face Deacy. He saw his best friend’s face was showing a lot of question but Roger didn’t have the answer. It was now Brian’s turn that was facing Deacy and he could see Deacy raised his eyebrows, looking utterly confused at both of his best friends.

“Hey, Deacy.” Roger said cheerfully. He could sense Brian was cursing under his breath and Deacy’s face was getting more confused and suspicious at the same time. He could feel Deacy was staring right at both of them. Roger’s blonde hair was a total mess, his lips were swollen because Brian decided to bit his lips during their make out session earlier, and Roger’s usually pale face was now flushed pink. They both knew that they were fucked but they just didn’t want to admit it yet.

The silence was deafening and Roger could only swallow a huge lump down his throat. He just couldn’t help but bit his already swollen bottom lip because Deacy could be a little intimidating sometimes. Deacy might be the quietest member of the band and didn’t say a lot of things, but once he was making a serious face, he could be a little intimidating. That was why Roger didn’t want to mess with the youngest member of the band. It was better to be judged by Freddie who had a lot of energy and a lot of confidence to said it out loud, rather than being judged by Deacy because he would only look at you until you squirmed and felt uncomfortable under his gaze. And that was Roger’s and Brian’s situation right now.

“I don’t know you’re here, Rog. I thought you’re out with Fred or in your own flat?” Deacy asked oh so calmly and that made both older men felt so uneasy. Not to mention now Roger was holding Brian’s – well, his – dirty clothes.

“Um… Roger is going to help me to do my laundry. I texted him earlier and now we’re going downstairs to do it.” Brian smiled nervously. Deacy squint his eyes and Brian knew that Deacy didn’t believe him a hundred percent. He could see Roger was nodding along.

“You? Roger Taylor? Helping Brian May doing his laundry? Are you high?” sarcasm was spilling hot out of Deacy’s mouth and that made Roger’s heart dropped a little. Yeah, he couldn’t blame Deacy, though. Everybody knew that Roger was so lazy to do his own laundry even sometimes he asked Brian or Freddie to do it. That was why Roger was a little amused by Freddie who believed him just like that earlier.

“Uh… yeah. We were drinking some beer earlier in my flat and I, uh, kind of spilled some beer on his clothes. So, I offered him to clean his shirt because I felt guilty.” Roger blushed at his own lies. Wow, he was on fire today. How could he be so smooth lying to Deacy and Freddie? But, judging by Deacy’s look right now, he knew that he wasn’t that smooth. Even though Deacy was only nodding, but that made Roger actually felt so uneasy and he could feel his hands were getting wet. Why? He was sweating his ass off when he was lying, especially lying to John Deacon.

“Sure, sure.” Judging by the tone of Deacy’s voice, both men knew that Deacy didn’t believe either Brian or Roger, especially Roger. But they knew that Deacy was not that kind of person who wanted to know everything. So, after he shrugged his shoulder, Deacy decided to leave his best friends alone. The young bass player was going back to his bedroom and both Roger and Brian could sigh in relieve.

“We’re so lucky.” Brian mumbled and Roger could only chuckle.

“Yeah, Deacy can be an intimidating little bitch sometimes.” Roger said and Brian was laughing. But, they also heard Deacy yelled, “I heard that!” from his bedroom and Brian was laughing louder and Roger could only slap the older man’s chest. But Brian only hugged him and Roger couldn’t help but buried his head into Brian’s embrace. Roger smiled when he could feel Brian planted a kiss on top of his head and he knew everything would be fine.

 

***

 

Roger woke up the next with a groan when he heard something crashing from the kitchen. The loud sound was followed with Freddie’s curse and one of his cats was meowing to Freddie. Roger just rubbed his sleepy eyes and grabbed his robe to cover his bare chest and his cute little boxer. He emerged from his bedroom with grumpy face and he could see Freddie dropped a plastic bowl full of cat food. He also cursed under his breath because, man, his ass was burning like hell. It reminded him of Brian and his big cock. Roger just shook his head to clear his head and not thinking about Brian.

“What the hell are you doing, Fred? It’s… a half past six in the morning!” Roger glanced toward a clock on the wall and Freddie was only smiled innocently.

“I tried to feed my cats but I’m too sleepy and you know, one thing led to another…” Roger just rolled his blue eyes and mumbled something incoherent. Now that he was already up, he decided to make a cup of tea and grabbed some ingredients to make a French toast. Usually, Deacy and Brian would have breakfast at their flat and cooked for them but right now, Roger didn’t want to waste his morning time.

Freddie had finished cleaning up his own mess and now had been successfully feeding his adorable cats in the corner of the room. The older man decided to join Roger making his own tea and decided to eat cereal for breakfast. While eating his breakfast, Freddie couldn’t help but watching Roger who was standing awkwardly, waiting for his toasts was done. Freddie raised one of his eyebrows when he saw Roger walked rather funny and… was he limping?

But before Freddie asked anything to Roger, their front door was opened by Brian and Deacy. They were looking like they had a decent sleep and fresh for early morning like this. Well, both of them were an early bird so it was not a surprise that they were already up with a smile on their face. Brian and Deacy were a little bit shocked when they saw Roger was standing next to the stove, trying to flip some French toast. They knew Roger didn’t get up before 9 AM. So, looking at Roger had been up two hours earlier was a miracle.

“You up, Rog?” Brian was now standing way too close to Roger while Deacy was next to Brian, pouring himself a hot water to make his own tea. Roger opened his eyes when he heard Brian’s voice next to him and he blushed like a teenage girl. He was dying to kiss Brian right now but he didn’t want to risk it. Deacy and Freddie were there and Roger was not in the mood to be interrogated.

“Morning. Tea?” Roger offered his _lover_ a cup of tea and Brian nodded with a cute smile on his face. Damn, Roger needed some self control before jumped to his Brian and kissed him until both of them passed out. How could Brian be that cute in the morning?

“Do you want some toast, Bri? I make some.” Roger asked Brian who was now busying himself pour milk to his tea. Roger felt like a housewife, offering breakfast to his husband and man, he needed to stop thinking a lot of ridiculous idea.

“I would like to have some. Here, let me help you,” Brian offered and Roger was more than happy to do so. He felt like he was on his own world when he was with Brian. He almost forgot that the other two bandmates were right behind them. But, thankfully, Deacy was too busy scrolling some news on his phone while Freddie was too busy opening his tumblr page.

“I wouldn’t mind a French toast, Bri,” Deacy said from the table, his eyes were never leaving his phone screen. Brian just rolled his eyes and answered, “Why don’t you make your own, Deacs?”

Brian’s answer definitely made Deacy forgot about his morning news and now Deacy looked at Brian oddly. He raised an eyebrow with a questioning look and he opened his mouth, “Well, you were offering Roger earlier. I don’t think it’s a big deal if you make some for me too,” And with that, Brian’s cheeks were flushing with embarrassment. He could hear Roger whispered, “Way to go to, mate.” And Brian just slapped Roger’s ass softly. Roger yelped in surprise and he couldn’t help but groan. It still hurt from their activity yesterday and Roger just glared at Brian who was now smiling like an idiot. They didn’t realize that Freddie and Deacy now were looking at him with a face full of confusion.

“You two seem odd. What’s going on?” Freddie asked after sipped his tea. Deacy nodded along and he sipped his own tea.

“Boy, this tea is hot this morning,” Deacy mumbled but a little louder when he set down his cup. Freddie chuckled at Deacy’s remark and the oldest member of the band nudged him. Earning a wink from Deacy.

“What’s going on? What do you mean?” Brian chuckled nervously when Freddie and Deacy now looked at them like a police in an interrogation room.

“Well, you’re standing next to Roger way too close and Roger doesn’t seem to mind at all. You slapped his ass earlier and Roger seemed like… how do I say this… enjoy it?” now Freddie was smirking like a Cheshire Cat. Roger’s eyes widened when Freddie mentioned the last part and he could feel his cheeks were burning red. And Brian? Well, Brian seemed like he lost his ability to talk.

“What? We’re not standing too close. And no, Brian didn’t slap my ass and I definitely didn’t enjoy anything!” Roger tried to defend himself while inching a little bit further from Brian. He also didn’t want to make it too obvious. Brian understood Roger’s gesture and did the same thing.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Where’s my goddamn French toast?” and of course, Deacy only cared about his freaking French toast. You didn’t want to mess with hungry Deacy.

“Coming right up, Mr. Deacon! And you, Mr. Mercury, can shut up!” Brian was pointing at Freddie who was only laughing and he took another sip of his tea.

“You know that this conversation isn’t over yet, Mr. May, Mr. Taylor.” Freddie said with a smirk. Roger hated that smirk. Freddie was that kind of friend who was so nosey and he didn’t give up so easily.

“Just eat your goddamn cereal so we can get ready for rehearsal!” and with that, they started to eat their breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading this. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated and I hope you're enjoying it as much as I'm enjoying writing this.


	3. You Gave Me No Warning, Took Me by Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, Roger, I remember a couple of months ago you were longing to go on a date. Well, I think I have found a perfect date for you. He’s one of my friends back in uni and he’s such an amazing bloke. I think you’ll like him. What do you think?” Mary asked while sipping her caramel latte. Roger was shocked and kind of untangled himself from Brian’s embrace. He also could feel that Brian was kind of tensed up next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... It took me hours to write it down and I'm so ashamed. It might be not my favorite chapter and I'm so bad at writing the blowjob scene. This is my very first time writing something like this. So I'm so so so sorry if it's so bad. and of course, I hope you understand that I believe there's some grammatical errors because English isn't my first language. And also, I want to inform you that in this story, it's like the early era of Queen when they're still playing at the pub. And all of them have side jobs:  
> \- Freddie is working as a barista in local coffee house. He loves working there but sometimes it's a little overwhelming  
> \- Brian is his professor's assistant in college (he just graduated and his professor is so fond of his work, so he hired Brian to be his assistant)  
> \- Roger is a waiter in a fancy restaurant but he hates it there. He always wishes that Queen will gain some success so he doesn't have to work as a waiter anymore  
> \- John is still a student and he's also mentoring some of his junior to get extra cash
> 
> So, I think that's a little explanation about the situation, I guess. This chapter title is from Queen's Jealousy. Hope you enjoy this one and... have a good day! Couldn't be more thankful for all of your kudos and comments. Cheers, lovies!

The rehearsal was painful. They were exhausted because Freddie wanted everything to be perfect and Roger always put a fight if they played it too slow. Brian was also sometimes arguing with Freddie and Roger about certain songs and in the end, they ended up argue to each other. Deacy, on the other hand, was just sitting on the corner playing with his bass or just scrolling on his Instagram account. He didn’t like to be in the middle of argument so he managed to be stayed out of it.

By the time the argument is getting more serious, it was almost lunch time. Deacy decided to turn off his amp and put his bass in a safe place before he put his phone back to his pocket. He just stood there and he spoke up, “Anyone fancy a lunch with me? I’m craving for cheese on toast,” and with that, Freddie said yes and dragged Deacy to have a nice lunch. Brian and Roger were in shock because Freddie and Deacy left them for lunch.

“Freddie and his fucking thick head!” Brian mumbled angrily while turning off his own amp. Roger sighed and he put his drum sticks on the snare and stood up. He walked toward Brian and dragged angrily the older male out of the studio. Brian was beyond confused where the younger male was taking him. But he didn’t mind it a bit.

The next thing Brian knew was that he was in a bathroom stall in the other side of the studio building. Brian knew that people rarely used this bathroom because it was so far away. All of sudden, Brian could feel Roger’s lips on his and they were kissing hungrily. Roger was grabbing and pulling Brian’s hair while the taller male couldn’t help but rested his both hands on Roger’s hip.

Brian was so aroused when he could feel Roger’s lips were kissing and biting his neck. It sure would leave a mark and Brian was lucky that his hair was curly and long so it would cover it up. Brian was groaning when Roger was sucking his neck and whispering on his ear, “You have no idea how much I want to suck you off during our argument earlier.” And Brian could feel his pants were tightening and he knew that Roger was smiling on his neck.

“Get on your knees, then. Show me how much you want to suck me off,” and with that, Roger was on his knees, pulling Brian’s zipper open. Brian didn’t know that Roger was so eager to suck him off that he wasted no time to pull down Brian’s jeans along with his boxer and now it was pooling on the taller man’s thigh.  

Roger licked his lips when he saw Brian’s cock was standing oh so proudly right in front of him. He was stroking the older man’s cock and he looked up to see Brian’s eyes. His best friend was looking like he was on cloud nine. His mouth was gaping like a fish out of water and his eyelids were closed. Roger was so turned on to see his best friend was looking like that because of him.

Before Roger put into action, they could hear Brian’s phone went off. Either Roger or Brian was groaning in annoyance when there was a phone call. Brian was taking his phone from his jeans pocket and had an intention to reject it. However, it was Deacy who called him.

“It’s John,” Brian mumbled when he saw Deacy’s name on the screen. Roger, who was teasingly licking Brian’s cock, said that he should answer it. Brian thought it was a ridiculous idea, especially when Roger was on his knees and more than ready to suck him off. But, Brian didn’t want to make Deacy suspicious so he answered the phone. Roger smiled and kissed Brian’s cock and the taller male could only gasp.

“Hello, John,” Brian answered the phone casually. Even though Roger was still licking his cock, he could almost hear his own voice. It was barely a whisper and he muttered a curse under his breath. Not because he was whispering to Deacy, but because now Roger was sucking the tip of his cock.

 _“Hey, Bri. Freddie and I are going back and I know you haven’t eaten anything. Do you want us to bring you some lunch?”_ Deacy asked so innocently. Even though he was given an amazing blow job right now – yes, Roger was starting to suck his cock hungrily – he was also hungry as hell. He remembered he only ate two pieces of French toast this morning and the amount of rehearsal and arguing really made him hungry.

Before Brian answered Deacy, he let out a grunt because Roger was sucking the sensitive part of his cock. He also let out a hiss that made him forget about the phone call. He cursed under his breath and almost, _almost_ , called out Roger’s name.

 _“You okay, mate?”_ And Deacy’s voice brought him back to reality. He could see Roger was smirking underneath him and still sucking his dick like it was a lollipop.

“Ugh… I’m in the toilet right now. My stomach hurts. I wouldn’t mind a – _oh, fuck_ – a lunch, actually.”

 _“Ew… that’s gross. I don’t need to know what you are doing right now! But, do you want me to order some salad for you? I tried to call Roger earlier but he didn’t answer his phone. Where is he?”_ Brian tried so hard not to moan when Roger was actually trying to swallow his cock. He gasped when the tip of his cock was on Roger’s throat and the blonde male had the audacity to moan.

“Oh… Rog… He’s… Oh God… Rog is outside. I think he’s… goddamit. I think he’s smoking,”

 _“You sound like you’re in a lot of pain. Do you want me to buy you some medicine to cure your stomachache?”_ Deacy sounded genuinely concern and Brian felt guilty to talk to him while he was being sucked off by Roger. And he was not in pain, he was in pure bliss and why would Roger be so good at sucking him off?

“No… I’m fine, Deacs. Maybe Roger would be okay if you bring him some salad, too.” Brian could feel Roger slapped his thigh because he knew how much Roger hated salad for lunch. Brian was groaning when Roger slapped him and corrected his order for Roger’s lunch. Brian ordered some chicken parmesan for Roger and he received a cute little peck on his cock from Roger when he said his order.

They said goodbye afterwards and Deacy said that they would be in the studio in fifteen minutes. After Brian hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket, Roger was already sucking him harder. Now, Brian couldn’t stop his groaning and moaning. His right hand was on Roger’s hair so he could encourage Roger to suck him much _much_ harder.

 

***

 

After an exhausting day at the studio, they decided to hang out in the coffee house that was just a couple of blocks away from their flat building. That was also the place where Freddie worked as a barista and the band always loved it when Freddie gave him free drinks in between his break. Mary and Veronica were also joining them at the coffee house. They loved to hang out with the guys because they always had an interesting thing to tell.

While Freddie was on his break, he was sitting with his friends while Mary was sitting on his lap on a single couch. Roger and Brian were sitting on the couch on Freddie’s right and Roger casually snuggled to Brian. The older man also casually wrapped his arm around Roger. It was a common thing between them and nobody actually paid attention because Roger did that to everyone. Even Roger loved to snuggle with Deacy and the younger male always didn’t mind at all. Deacy and Veronica were sitting next to Roger where Veronica practically was sitting on the Deacy’s lap.

They were laughing and enjoying each other’s company. They also talked about their upcoming gigs in the local pub and everyone’s invited. Brian and Roger also enjoyed their little snuggle time together. Roger was too comfortable to be on Brian’s shoulder and he also enjoyed Brian’s scent so much. It was intoxicating and Roger hoped he could be there forever. He also was trying to hard not to kiss Brian there on the couch and straddling him. And Brian also made it worse. The older man managed to rub his thumb on Roger’s shoulder and that little thing made Roger was going crazy.

“So, Roger, I remember a couple of months ago you were longing to go on a date. Well, I think I have found a perfect date for you. He’s one of my friends back in uni and he’s such an amazing bloke. I think you’ll like him. What do you think?” Mary asked while sipping her caramel latte. Roger was shocked and kind of untangled himself from Brian’s embrace. He also could feel that Brian was kind of tensed up next to him.

“A date? That sounds interesting.” Roger perked up. He knew he was sleeping with Brian every now and then but he knew Brian wouldn’t be his boyfriend in the near future. He also loved to be someone’s date for a night, to feel the atmosphere about going on a date. He was also sure that Brian wouldn’t mind, especially after they had that conversation the other day.

“Of course it does. So, what do you think? I can call him now and tell him that you’re interested.” Mary asked him once again. Roger was silent for a moment while munching on his scone. He thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea after all. But he didn’t understand why Brian’s arm was not on his shoulder anymore and the older male was kind of inching further from Roger. He also dropped Roger’s hand which was on his lap previously.

“Yeah, Rog. You look like you need a boyfriend.” Deacy said and laughed. Veronica tried to shush him but she laughed it off anyway. Roger wouldn’t mind to go on a date. He almost opened his mouth to agree when he could feel Brian was standing up. The curly-haired man left them and mumbled, “I’m going to get a coffee.” Roger just sat there looking confused and told Mary that he needed to think about it first. Even after Mary showed him the instagram account and Roger had to admit that the bloke seemed like a decent man. But there was something about Brian’s behavior that made Roger uneasy.

After he told Mary that he needed to think, he walked toward Brian who was standing in front of Freddie. Roger joined him and Brian didn’t even say hello to him. The older guy was completely ignoring him and Roger just had no idea why. They were not in a romantic relationship, they were just friends with benefits, and Brian didn’t even want to talk about the next step. Why would Brian be so upset and acting like a complete idiot?

“Oh, hey, Rog! You want anything? I can make you some frappe if you want.” Freddie said when he was handing Brian’s drink.

“Um… that would be nice, thanks.” While Roger was ordering his drink, Brian didn’t even bother to talk to him. The curly-haired man just went back to where he sat before and said something to Mary, Deacy, and Veronica. And to Roger dismay, the taller man left the coffee house without saying anything to him.

Freddie was taking way too long to mix his drink and he needed to catch Brian. He just wanted to know why Brian was all of sudden became so upset. Roger didn’t even say yes to Mary’s offer and now Brian acted like Roger was cheating on him. Why did Brian want? He made it crystal clear that he didn’t even want to be in a relationship. Why, Brian, why? Roger thought to himself.

“Here’s your drink, Darling.” Roger mumbled thanks and paid for his drink. He was practically running to catch Brian. He didn’t even bother to say goodbye to Mary, Veronica, or Deacy. He just needed to talk to Brian’s bizarre behavior.


	4. You Just Hate the Thought of Me with Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And what exactly am I supposed to do?” Brian could hear that Roger growled under his breath. Brian knew that it was Roger’s way to suppress his anger. He had to take a step back before Roger was furiously throwing him something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy I'm back with another chapter and in this chapter, I'm writing with Brian's point of view and I really enjoy writing it. And I'm sorry if it's rushed or something. I love drama but I just don't want to put too much drama because me personally think that too much drama is so freaking exhausting lol. And the title of this chapter is from Charlie Puth's Attention. Hope you enjoy it!

Brian was sulking on Freddie’s couch while playing Spider-Man on Roger’s PS4. He could hear Roger was getting ready for his date and he couldn’t believe that Roger was actually going on a date with Mary’s friend. Even though Roger was confronting him about why he was being a dick after leaving the coffee house, but Brian could only manage to tell Roger that he was okay. He even told Roger that if Roger wanted to go on that date, then Roger should. In a sarcastic way, obviously. But now, he regretted it already. What did Roger do to him? Did he want to torture him or something? And why did Brian over think this?

He was furiously pressing the button on his controller that made Spider-Man was swinging to one building to another aimlessly while thinking about Roger. He just couldn’t bring the idea of Roger in a fancy restaurant with some random guy he never met before. And in the end of the night, the guy would bring Roger back to the blonde’s flat; maybe they would share a good night kiss. Or maybe they would end up on the blonde’s bed. Oh, God. Now, Brian was totally freaking out.

While Brian’s thumbs were controlling his Spider-Man wildly, the doorbell rang. Deacy, who was actually making a dinner, told Roger that his date was here. Freddie, who was previously reading some fashion magazine, now stood up and clearly the oldest member of the band was excited for Roger’s date.

Brian was on the verge of throwing his controller to the television when Roger was out of his room and opened the door for his date. Damn, the blonde looked good. He wore a black blazer and underneath the blazer was a white shirt. And oh, did Roger seriously wear the tightest jeans he owned? Brian cursed inside his head and he tried to focus on his Spider-Man who was now only jumping to a random building. Sometimes Brian forgot that Roger was beyond gorgeous. The blonde was even way too gorgeous to be male.

“Oh, hi, Dave,” Roger greeted the man who was now standing in their hallway. Brian could only glance and sulk even more. This Dave guy was only a couple inches taller than Roger. Not as tall as Brian, though. He had short black hair and he also had beard around his chin. And Brian hated it that Roger was actually smiling like a teenage girl when this Dave guy was talking to him. Why Roger did this to him? What did he want?

“Everyone, this is Dave. Uh… Dave, this is John, he’s our bass player. And um… you already know Freddie, I guess. And the guy who’s playing the Spidey is Brian, our guitarist.” Oh, the guy who’s playing the Spidey, he said. Why didn’t you say that I also did you, hm? Brian thought angrily. But he managed to give this Dave guy a nod and back to swinging his Spider-Man on the television screen.

“Hello, mate,” Dave waved to all of them. Deacy waved back and smiled politely while Freddie was beyond ecstatic. He wanted to punch Freddie because of his excitement.

After a short introduction to all of his friends, Roger said goodbye and left the flat. Brian only sighed and took a big gulp of his beer and his Spider-Man was now only swinging back and forth on the Empire State building. Poor Spidey, he could run out of his web but Brian couldn’t care less.

“Okay, what is your problem? You were like a total dick to Dave earlier.” Freddie, who was now joining him on the couch, gave him a questioning look. Brian could only glance and took another sip of his beer. He didn’t want to answer everything related to Roger and his date. He had suffered enough, he thought.

“I wasn’t,” Brian answered shortly. He paused the video game and stood up. He left Freddie with a bigger questioning look. Brian was actually walking toward the refrigerator and took another bottle of beer. He could feel himself getting a little tipsy after three bottles of beer tonight. He didn’t want to get wasted because he had to be in the university first thing in the morning tomorrow.

“Come on, if a look could kill someone, Dave would be a dead body by now,” Deacy joined them in the living room. He still wore a cute pink apron that was actually Roger’s. It was a Christmas gift from Brian and he intended to be a joke when he gave it to Roger. Brian just drank his beer, didn’t want to answer their friends’ questions.

“Is this because of Roger going on a date?” Bingo, Mr. Mercury. You got it right. But, Brian would never admit it in a million years and shot a death glare towards the older guy.

“I’m fine, okay? Can we just… enjoy this lovely evening? And Deacy, is the dinner ready? I’m starving.” Brian tried to change the subject and the younger male was nodding. He said that Brian should set up the table and quit playing with Spider-Man’s web and Freddie also had to help Brian.

 

* * *

 

 After eating dinner, the three men decided to play Jenga on Freddie’s coffee table. They also talked about their upcoming gig in a couple of days. They had been playing in the local pub for about five months now and their band was somewhat being recognized by some of the university students. They were grateful of the pub’s owner because he let them play regularly there every weekend. The money was not that bad. It could cover their monthly rent though they also needed another job to actually survive in London.

During their game, Brian couldn’t help but always check his phone every now and then. He was worried about Roger. It had been three hours and why hadn’t the blonde home yet? Where the hell was he? Was the date going alright? Where did this Dave guy take Roger? Did they have a nice night? Did they kiss already? All this questions were running like crazy inside Brian’s head that he couldn’t focus on his game. Freddie and Deacy didn’t actually ask another question throughout the evening though. Both men were way too competitive to actually pay close attention to their tall friend.

His train of thought was actually gone when he could hear the Jenga collapsed all over the coffee table. Deacy was laughing his ass off when he saw Freddie accidentally poked the Jenga and now the older male was pouting. He didn’t like it when he lost, especially to Deacy. Brian couldn’t help but smile looking at his friends’ childish behavior. He kind of forgot about Roger for a while.

When Brian was about to rebuild the Jenga blocks, Freddie said that he needed to go to bed. He said that he had an early shift tomorrow and Deacy also said that he had an early class at 8. Brian was only nodding and saying that he would go to bed later. He hadn’t felt tired yet and he decided to eat some cookie that Deacy made earlier.

 _“I had a really great time. I think I’ll see you around?”_ Brian could hear Roger’s voice through the door. He stopped munching his cookie and wanted to hear about Roger’s conversation outside. Thanks to Roger’s flat’s thin wall that he actually could hear his best friend’s voice.

 _“Okay, I’ll call you, I guess?”_ Brian could only roll his eyes and he could hear Roger giggled to that.

 _“Sure. Sure,”_ and after that, Brian couldn’t hear anything. Probably this Dave guy was leaving. But, if this Dave guy was actually leaving, why was Roger still outside? Brian frowned and didn’t like the idea of this Dave guy gave Roger a goodnight kiss.

After five minutes of waiting, Brian could hear Roger was fumbling with his keys and the blonde was a bit surprised that Brian was still in his living room, eating some cookie. Brian could only see Roger from the couch and didn’t even want to make an eye contact. He felt betrayed. But why? It wasn’t like they were exclusive or something. This was what he wanted, right? It was just a couple of friends who had epic shag and nothing exclusive about it. Why did his brain won’t shut up about Roger’s date?

“I thought you’re in your own flat,” Roger mumbled. Brian could only see Roger’s movement from his position. Roger was kicking his shoes and left it just there. He could also see that Roger was opening a refrigerator and taking a bottle of water. Brian couldn’t believe it. How could Roger be so casual about it? Did he actually forget that they had had sex with Brian for more than two months? Did he actually move on just because of Brian’s answer the other day when they had sex in Brian’s bedroom? Was it that easy for Roger to replace Brian after two months of mind-blowing shag?

“I can’t believe you’re actually going.” Brian finally said it. Roger who was drinking his water was almost choking and Brian couldn’t help but smile a little. But his smile was gone when he saw Roger’s furious face. Okay, did he push some button here because he was sure he didn’t do anything wrong. It should be Brian who looked furious because Roger was going on this date in the first place.

Roger slammed his water bottle to the dining table and looked at Brian like he was ready to kill the curly-haired man. Brian was swallowing a huge lump down his throat but he tried to act cool about it. He didn’t want to look like he was intimidated by Roger’s eyes, which he did. But he had too much pride to show it up.

“You? Can’t believe it? Last time I check, you’re the one who told me to go on this date,” Roger’s tone was too calm to be true. Brian was now standing right in front of Roger; his half-eaten cookie was long forgotten.

“Because I thought you’re not going to exactly do that!” Brian was frustrated. He could only pinch the bridge of his nose and Roger stared at him, disbelieved. He could sense that Roger was getting angry and angry Roger was something you didn’t want to witness.

“And what exactly am I supposed to do?” Brian could hear that Roger growled under his breath. Brian knew that it was Roger’s way to suppress his anger. He had to take a step back before Roger was furiously throwing him something.

“I don’t know that we’re seeing other people!”

Roger saw Brian in disbelieve and Brian could feel that Roger was so close to punch him in the face. But he didn’t. The only thing that Roger did was sitting on the chair and let out a frustrated sigh. Brian had no choice and decided to join Roger and sitting right in front of him. The blonde man was rubbing his temple and Brian could see the annoyance on the blonde’s face. He didn’t understand, Brian could see that a moment ago, Roger was ready to kick his ass and kill him. But right now, the blonde man could only let out a long sigh with an angry growl and tapped his finger impatiently on the dining table. The taller man was beyond confused.

“What do you actually want, Brian? You said that you only wanted to be friends with me, fine. You said that you only want it to be casual between us, fine. You said that you only want to sleep with me with no strings attached, fine. You also said that you’re okay about me going on a date when I confront you the other day. And now what you’re saying those things?! What the fuck?!” Roger let out a frustrated sigh. Brian was silent the whole time. Okay, maybe it was kind of his fault. But he didn’t understand that Roger was actually going to do all that.

“MaybeIwantsomethingmore,” Brian mumbled that part incoherently and Roger raised an eyebrow.

“What?!” Roger almost barked and Brian shushed him before he woke Freddie up. The blonde guy still managed to say sorry but he asked Brian more quietly this time.

Brian could only stare at his long fingers and found it really fascinating all of sudden. He didn’t want to see Roger’s in the eyes and he didn’t understand what actually he was doing. He was beyond scared and he had a solid reason why he did this thing. He remembered the reason why he was so afraid of commitment but at the same time, he could picture it vividly about him having a real relationship with Roger. He always had this weird warm feeling every time he saw Roger in his arms after their sexual encounter. He also loved it every time Roger was writhing underneath him and chanting Brian’s name like it was a prayer or something. Two and a half months and Brian thought he would never want to sleep with anybody else. He just wanted Roger and only Roger.

Not only the sex, though. Roger was also doing the littlest thing that could make Brian’s brain going crazy. Like, Roger’s smile that was absolutely beautiful especially after the older man complimented him on something. Or maybe Roger’s voice every time the blonde male was talking to him or laughing about something. It did sound like an angel singing to his ear. Not to mention Roger had an amazing singing voice. He could hear the smaller man singing every day and not getting tired of it. He also liked it the way Roger cuddled to him on the couch while watching some movies on Netflix or on the coffee house. Even though Roger loved to cuddle everyone, including Deacy and Freddie, even Mary or Veronica sometimes, but he loved it when the younger male did it with him. Not to mention that Roger really cared about his friends. The blonde could actually kick some ass if some people tried to harass his friends. Because Brian knew how Roger was actually treasured his friendship.

But he was a coward and beyond scared.

Too scared to admit all that.

“I-“

Brian took a deep breath before. Oh, God. Why was it too hard? But Roger was waiting patiently even though his fingers were practically still tapping the dining table impatiently. And all of sudden, Brian lost his ability to speak. His throat felt dry and he couldn’t find his voice. He could feel his heartbeat was beating uncontrollably and his stomach was actually doing a back flip. He could throw up. Oh, God, maybe he should throw up. Why did he drink those beers before? Oh, God. Why did his chest feel like it was pressed with thousands bricks? Why his face like burning and his eyes were were stinging with tears? Why did every time he try to take deep breath, it felt like it was going to suffocate him? Oh, God. Did he get a panic attack? What did he do?

“Oh, God.”

 _Okay, breathe, Brian, breathe. You can do this. You’re not a coward. Breathe, Brian._ He tried to calm himself down. It helped a little bit and now he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath to clear his mind and to actually find the courage to tell it to Roger. Brian was actually surprised that Roger was so patient to hear him out.

_Okay, Brian. You can do this._

_You can do this._

_You can actually fucking do this._

“I probably want you more than friend with benefits,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I want to thank you for your amazing feed backs and kudos. I'm forever grateful for that and I'm really enjoying reading your comments. Any kind of feed back is highly appreciated. I'm so excited about next chapter and I try to put more John and Freddie in this story. And I also don't have an exact schedule to upload a new chapter because I'm also struggling writing down my final paper so I can graduate from college this May. And this fanfic is actually a sweet escape when my brain is about to explode sooo... yeah. Anyway, kudos and comments are highly appreciated. See ya on next chapter, darlings!


	5. I Really Wish It was Only Me and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look cute and hot with my over-sized hoodie.” Brian said eventually while he was munching on his toast with peanut butter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh. I'm so happy with your comments and thank you sooooo much. I appreciate it very much. Actually, I'm gonna explain about Brian's commitment issues in this chapter but I'm a sucker for some fluffy Maylor. And my brain is about to explode so I don't want to write something heavy, yet. That's why I'm writing this cheesy stuff. So, yeah, this chapter would be so fluffy just like Brian's hair and I can't help but smiling when I'm writing this down. I'm also going to try to write some smut in the future because tbh I've never written that stuff before. And, chapter title is from Blink-182's First Date. And also, Labradoodle term is actually being used in The Big Bang Theory and I really like that because it’s funny, in my opinion. So, I hope you enjoy it and have a great day!

Roger was kind of dumbfounded when he heard those words from Brian’s mouth. Who knew, that Brian May was ready for a relationship, not to mention a relationship with Roger Taylor. The blonde could only see his best friend, who was sitting in front of him, look down on his lap. He could see Brian’s face was blushed because Roger knew how hard it was for Brian to finally admit his feelings. Roger knew his relationship history and that was why he never actually wanted to have a serious talk. Well, only yesterday he asked about that because he felt guilty toward Freddie and Deacy.

Before Roger could manage a word, Brian now looked at him with those beautiful hazel eyes. Roger could stare at his eyes for so long because they were so damn beautiful. He could write an entire song just for Brian’s eyes. People might think that Roger had beautiful pair of eyes, but no, the one who had the most gorgeous eyes was actually Brian. The first time Roger met Brian and saw him right in his eyes, he got lost for a couple of minutes until Brian was waving his hand on his face.

“It was killing me when I heard that you phoned Mary to actually say yes about the date. The idea of you going on a date with some random guy you never met before. I can picture you vividly sit right in front of him in a romantic restaurant and this guy whispers sweet nothings to you. Damn, I don’t want that. I’m supposed to be that guy. I don’t want another guy whispering sweet things to you. Not to mention we’ve been sleeping together for a couple of months. God, I’m actually fucking scared.” And Brian was rambling. Roger couldn’t help but a little bit shocked when he heard those words came out from Brian’s mouth. Jealous Brian was so cute, Roger thought. But, Brian said that he was scared. While Brian was too busy rambling, Roger was actually had moved his chair so he could sit next to Brian.

“…I don’t want you to see another guy-“

And Roger silenced him with kiss. Brian was kind of shocked that he couldn’t move at first. Then, he started kissing Roger back. Their kiss was tender and full of love. They didn’t also fight for dominance. Roger let Brian to lead the kiss and it was different like any other of their kiss before. Usually it was rough and I-want-you-now kiss. But right now, it was soft and tender. Brian could never get enough of Roger’s lips. They were so soft and sweet. And Brian could tell that Roger was drinking champagne and eating a chocolate cake because that was Roger’s mouth taste like right now.

The kiss became more heated and before he knew it, Roger was now on Brian’s lap. Roger’s hands were on the older male’s neck and Brian’s hands couldn’t help but cupping the blonde’s butt. When Brian unconsciously squished Roger’s butt, the blonde male moaned deliciously on Brian’s mouth and the sound of Roger’s breathy moan enough made Brian wanted to take Roger right here right now. They almost forgot that they were in Roger’s flat with Freddie was on his room sleeping. And Roger was aware that Freddie could wake up any time because his older roommate usually woke up in the middle of the night.

“Let’s take it to your flat. Freddie usually woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom or getting a glass of water,” Roger whispered and kissing Brian’s ear. The older male couldn’t agree more but he didn’t want to miss Roger’s warmth all over his body. Especially with the sensation of Roger kissing his ear and oh, now he was kissing his neck as well.

“Oh, Rog… o-okay.” Then, Roger stood up and an obvious bulge was now visible on Brian’s crotch. Roger could only smirk and grabbed Brian’s hand. The younger male dragged Brian to Brian’s own flat.

When they entered the flat, it was dark and Deacy was obviously had gone to sleep. Without a doubt, Brian now kissing Roger’s lips tenderly and oh so passionately that Roger was actually melting. He couldn’t help but put his hands around Brian’s neck and stood on his tiptoes so he could kiss his lover easily. He also pulled some of Brian’s strand of curly hair and he could hear Brian’s grunt on his mouth. Roger knew how much Brian loved it when Roger pulled his hair during make out or sex. Usually Brian would let out a lot of delicious noise that actually sounded like music on Roger’s ears.

But all of sudden, the room was as bright as a sunny day and they could hear Deacy was yawning and rubbing his eyes. Brian was quick and he pushed Roger as far as he could. The younger male was grunting and Brian was feeling extremely guilty. But Roger gave him a look that it was okay.

“Roger? What are you doing here?” Deacy asked sleepily and Roger could see the bassist’s eyes weren’t actually entirely opened. Roger couldn’t help but sighed in relief.

“Um… I just got back from the date. Freddie is sleeping and I can’t sleep and Brian says that he’s still up. We’re going to play some video games!” Roger lied. Brian nodded and he was kind of proud that Roger could lie like that so easily and smoothly. Fortunately, Deacy was too sleepy and too tired to being an observant friend. So he just let it slide and yawned again.

“Why are you up, Deacs?” Brian asked Deacy sweetly and the younger male was standing there, absolutely looked like shit and tired.

“Need to pee. Too much beer.” Deacy was mumbling and now he only walked – no, dragged – his feet to the bathroom. Roger gave a questioning look to Brian and he was already getting horny because of their previous make out session. Brian gave a sign that he should wait for Deacy to actually go back to his sleep.

After they had been waiting for almost ten minutes, Brian couldn’t help it but now pulled Roger to his room. Screw Deacy. That boy would not notice especially in his sleep deprived state. Brian also knew that Deacy was a heavy sleeper so… yeah.

“I’m sorry I pushed you.” Brian said in the middle of their heavy make out session. The minute they entered the room, Brian was slamming Roger to his bedroom door and the younger male could only moan in pleasure. Roger chuckled and moved his lips to kiss Brian’s neck. He said it was okay and he also told Brian that he was about to do the same thing but Brian had pushed him first.

Their kiss was hungry and Brian could feel the blonde pushed him but his lips never leaving his neck. The older male stretched his neck so Roger could access his neck easier and he couldn’t help but groan when Roger kissed and sucked the most sensitive part of his neck. Brian legs hit his bed and now both of them fell down on the bed. Roger was on top of Brian and now was kissing Brian’s lips hungrily. The older male also couldn’t help but grabbing Roger’s butt and squished them that made Roger actually moan pretty loud. Brian had to silence him with a big kiss on his mouth so Deacy wouldn’t be alarmed.

“Make love to me,” Roger whispered and Brian kissed him again and battled for dominance. Roger was not fighting back and he let Brian took control of the kiss. The next thing, Roger was flipped so Brian was now on top of him and the rest is history.

 

* * *

 

 

Roger woke up with bliss the next morning. His head was on top of someone’s chest and he could hear a steady heartbeat on his ear. He saw the owner of the chest and he saw Brian was still sleeping peacefully. Roger could see a beautiful smile was on Brian’s face and that made Roger’s heart thumping excitedly.

The memory of last night’s activity was rushing back to his blonde head and his face looked like a cherry tomato now. He remembered that Brian had confessed something important to him and that made Roger was smiling like crazy. Not to mention they also had sex. No, not had sex. They made love. And Roger was beyond happy when Brian made love to him passionately and full of love. The older male also didn’t stop whispering sweet nothings to Roger’s ears when he was buried deep inside of Roger.

So, what are they now? Are they boyfriends, yet? They hadn’t talked about it. They were too busy to please each other and once they were finished, both of them were too tired and Brian also said that he needed to go to the university really early the next morning.

Roger just glanced toward the alarm clock on Brian’s dresser and it was one minute to 7 AM. He remembered that Brian had to be in the university around 8:30 AM. Before Roger woke Brian up, the curly-haired male’s phone went off. That annoying alarm that Roger would never be able to got used to. It was so annoying that Roger ever had a thought to throw it out the window. But, before he had any chance to throw Brian’s phone out, the older male was already awake. Roger could feel that his head was being kissed and he sighed peacefully. He really loved a morning like this.

“Morning,” Brian whispered and now Roger was actually sitting up. The older male copied it and Roger couldn’t help but gave Brian a morning kiss.

“Morning, Bri,”

“How was your sleep?” Brian asked and he was stroking Roger’s blonde hair. Roger was leaning to Brian’s gentle touch and couldn’t stop smiling. He could do this forever. Just the two of them. No Freddie, no Deacy, no jobs, no band.

“Amazing. You?” Roger’s question was being answered with a cute little peck on Roger’s nose and it was enough to make Roger’s cheeks redder than Iron Man’s suit. Why did he act like a teenage girl? Only with a simple touch or peck from Brian and he already melted.

“Can we stay like this forever?” Brian chuckled at Roger’s remark and he just gave Roger little pecks and kisses all over his face, but his lips. The more he did that, the redder Roger’s face became.

“I would love to. But, I have to go to the uni and meet my professor,” Brian said with a kiss on – finally – Roger’s pouting lips.

“Unfair. You’re working and I have a day off today. Deacy has some classes and even Freddie works this morning. I feel like a housewife!” Roger huffed and just crossed his arms.

Brian then told Roger that they could get a lunch together and talk more about their relationship later. Roger just nodded and he finally let Brian to get up. The older male checked his phone and opened several messages from Freddie and Deacy. Freddie said that he had gone to work because it was his turn to open the coffee house. Deacy also said that he had to go to his university and probably was going to grab some breakfast from Freddie’s coffee house. Both of his band mates were asking where the hell Roger and Brian were. Deacy could only say that Brian was still sleeping. He had no idea where Roger was.

“You might want to check the group chats. They’re worried about you,” Brian mumbled while his eyes were still on his phone. Roger rolled his eyes and he grabbed his own phone from his jeans pocket. Roger cursed under his breath when he saw his jeans were on the floor. He hoped that his phone was broken because of his reckless – and horny – movement last night. Ah, he also forgot to charge his phone. Great.

_Just wake up. And no, I wasn’t sleeping with my date. Fuck off, fred._

Brian chuckled when he read Roger’s message on his phone. Roger rolled his eyes in annoyance because Freddie accused him for sleeping with his date. Well, it was not a secret that before Brian, Roger loved to sleep around with some men that he met on the nightclubs or some pubs. But, after he had slept with Brian for the first time, he kind of made himself a promise that he wouldn’t sleep with someone else behind Brian’s back. Even though Brian only wanted their relationship to be casual and nothing more. It felt wrong and Roger believed that nobody could be as good as Brian on bed.

Knowing that maybe Freddie or Deacy were too busy to reply Roger’s message, both men decided to finally start their day. Brian was showering while Roger made some tea for them. He also put some bread to the toaster for a breakfast. He was rummaging Brian’s fridge to see that the older man only had some peanut butter and strawberry jam. No wonder they always spent their morning routines on his own flat. Well, Roger and Freddie loved to eat, that was why his fridge had to be full all the time with various items.

Once Brian was finished showering and put on some clothes, they were having a simple breakfast on Brian’s dining room. While Brian was on the shower, Roger decided to put some random hoodie from Brian’s closet and now Roger was wearing the older male’s university hoodie. It was a little bit over-sized and damn, Roger looked hot in that.

“You look cute and hot with my over-sized hoodie.” Brian said eventually while he was munching on his toast with peanut butter.

“It smells like you and I love wearing over-sized clothes during my lazy day.” Roger said cutely and gave Brian a kiss on his cheek. Brian smiled and before Roger gave him another kiss on his cheek, the older man turned his head and Roger’s lip ‘accidentally’ kissed Brian’s. Roger was blushing like mad and Brian couldn’t help but chuckled. They managed to make out for a while because apparently, they couldn’t get enough of each other.

After fifteen minutes of their cute kisses and make out, Brian checked the time on his watch. It was five minutes to 8 and he cursed under his breath. He was late and Brian knew that his professor hated it when Brian was late. He also had to teach a class at 10 AM along with his professor. So, Brian really needed to go right now.

“Okay, babe, I have to go. I have a tube to catch and I don’t want my professor to be disappointed in me. It’s also my first day of teaching some labradoodles sooo… wish me luck, yeah?” Brian gave Roger a kiss before grabbed his backpack and his phone. He didn’t even realize that he called Roger with _babe_ and he also didn’t realize that he called some freshmen with labradoodles.

“Labradoodles?” Roger looked at him with an amused face. Brian could also see that Roger tried not to laugh.

“Freshmen year. It was a stupid name from my friend. I don’t even know why he called them that. Probably like Labrador and poodle.” Brian laughed at himself. Remembering his time when he was still a student.

“Okay, have fun. And, by the time you’re done teaching those poodles, I’d be in your room, naked and ready for you to take me. Raw.” Roger managed to whisper that in Brian’s ear. He could feel that Brian was tensed up a little bit. Brian’s hazel eyes now were looking at Roger with pure lust and Roger could only smile cheekily.

“Bye, Poodle!” and with that, Roger left Brian with a hard on.


	6. It's My Recklessness that Got Me in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fine, fine. What about you, Bri? Are you going out tonight? You said that you met a girl in your class today.” Deacy said and Roger’s ears perked up in interest. He glanced toward Brian and the curly-haired man looked so uneasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm updating again and this is the longest chapter I've ever written. This chapter is originally not written like this. But I kinda get carried away and it ends up like this. lmao. Okay, it's past midnight here so I think I'm gonna get my sleep. So, hope you enjoy this chapter and have a good day! Chapter title from Charlie Puth's Through It All. This song has been stuck in my head for a while now. It's that good lmao.

Roger was bored as hell. Brian left him for the university even after he seduced him, Freddie was on his morning shift, and Deacy had an early class this morning. It was unfair that he didn’t go to work today. It was fine, though. But, he kind of wished someone would accompany him. Then, he decided to watch some movie and made himself a bowl of popcorn. It was only 10 AM, but Roger didn’t give a single fuck.

He was looking forward for his lunch date with Brian, though. The taller man had promised him to meet him in one of the restaurants near his university. Roger had planned to go there an hour before the lunchtime. Yes, he was that excited to have a lunch with his lover/boyfriend/partner/whatever it was.

The movie he had picked was Captain America: Civil War. He really loved Marvel Cinematic Universe and his most favorite movie from the franchise was Captain America: Civil War. Well, obviously he was madly in love with Bucky Barnes and sometimes he would make a thirsty tweet on twitter like “I would allow Bucky to bang me like he bangs his gun,” or “I would let Bucky slaps me with that metal arm so he can mark me that I’m his.” Maybe it was Roger’s kink, a strong guy with long hair. Kind of like Brian. Well, Brian was not that strong, he was just tall and lanky. Even though Brian could be like a fucking beast on bed but still he was not as strong as Bucky Barnes.

When the movie was over, it was almost 12 and Roger was ready to go on his lunch date with Brian. He had planned his outfit earlier and he also styled his hair so he looked better. Well, he always looked good, but it was his day off and everything he’d done in the past couple hours was eating popcorn and he didn’t want to smell like popcorn. And he obviously hadn’t brushed his hair so he did look like a mess.

Roger was about to put on his shoes when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished out his phone and looked at the screen. It was a message from Brian and he frowned. He grabbed his reading glasses so he could read the message better because he had bad eyesight. Like, really bad. He hated wearing glasses. It made him look like a total nerd. Even Freddie mentioned it once that he looked so smart that it didn’t suit him. That was why he rarely wore his glasses unless he needed to read some message or books.

_Hey, honey. I’m really sorry. My professor wants to talk to me about some of his schedules and which class that I have to assist. That’s why he invites me for lunch today. I’m really sorry. I’ll make it up to you tonight. Dinner sounds good? I promise I’m not gonna cancel it again. – Bri xx_

Roger was upset. Well, he was not mad with Brian, though. But, sure, he was upset. He was looking forward for lunch. He even had something in mind to what to eat in the restaurant. But Brian’s professor of course needed him. He slumped on the couch and his shoes were long forgotten. All of sudden, he was not hungry anymore. Maybe it was the popcorn, maybe it was Brian cancelling their lunch date.

_Its ok. Im just gonna order something online. Have a nice day, make me proud xx_

He then threw his glasses to the coffee table and sighed loudly. Now he was absolutely bored and could only drag his feet to the fridge. He remembered that he still had some ingredients to make sandwich. Probably he still had salami or lettuce or something. When he was about to open the fridge, his phone was ringing. He saw the name on the screen and it was Freddie.

_“Hi, Darling. Where are you?”_

“I’m in the flat, Fred. What do you want?” Okay, he sounded a little rude and harsh. He had no intention to be rude, though. It was just an accident but Freddie didn’t seem to mind so he thought it was okay.

 _“You’re not going to work? Well, I want to go to lunch. Want to join me? I have a lunch break in about fifteen minutes. You can wait in the coffee house if you want, Darling.”_ Freddie offered him. Roger sighed and said sorry immediately about sounding too harsh. He said he would be in the coffee house in five minutes. He then grabbed his glasses, wallet, and put on his old converse.

After five minutes walk to the coffee house, he entered it and the strong smell of coffee and dairy hit his nose. He could see Freddie was serving a customer right now and Roger was standing behind Freddie’s customer to wait his turn. He looked around and he was tapping his foot impatiently. The man in front of him took forever to choose his drink, for God sake! Freddie didn’t seem like he saw Roger, though. The man in front of him was pretty huge. He was muscular and really tall. Even taller than Brian. With Roger smaller body, he was pretty sure Freddie wouldn’t even notice that Roger was right behind this man.

When it was his turn to order, Freddie was too busy talking to other barista to make the previous customer’s order. Freddie was looking at Roger for a while and started tapping something on the computer. Roger raised an eyebrow and looked confused because of Freddie’s behavior.

“Good afternoon, sir. My name is Freddie and I’ll be your barista today. What do you want to order?” Freddie was too busy tapping his computer screen that he was not aware that it was Roger. The blonde guy was kind of confused because Freddie never treated him like a customer here.

“It’s me, dumbass.” Roger said with confused blue eyes behind those thick-rimmed glasses. He was kind of happy that he could see his world clearer than when he was not wearing his glasses. Maybe he would wear his glasses more often. He actually could wear some contact lenses but Roger was too clumsy to actually put on those and he was so afraid that he would hurt himself when he put it on, so contact lenses were not obviously an option.

“Roger? Oh my God! I never see you in that glasses before, you dork! What do you want to order?”

“You know my order. And don’t forget to put extra whipped cream and sugar!” Roger said in annoyance because Freddie called him dork. But he just shrugged and paid his drink.

“One Roger special, coming right up!” And Freddie left the counter. Roger always ordered the same thing. It was two shots of espresso, with milk, cinnamon, sugar, whipped cream, caramel sauce, chocolate sauce, less ice and he also wanted it to be foamy. The only person who could make Roger’s order perfectly was Freddie and ever since then, it was always Freddie who made it for Roger. Even when the older man was not in his shift, he would be behind the bar and made it special only for the blonde princess. The blonde could be bitchy sometimes when his order didn’t come out like he expected.

Roger was sitting on one of the stools, waiting for Freddie’s lunch break and his coffee, of course. He was also texting Brian with some thirsty text. Like, “I miss you so much. Wish I could suck your dick right now,” or he would sent Brian a picture of Roger’s chest and his fingers were playing with his nipples and also a glimpse of Roger biting his lower lip just to seduce Brian more. Well, the picture was taken this morning. He was about to send that during Brian’s class, but he was too caught up watching Bucky Barnes on television so he forgot to send that.

And he also loved Brian’s reply. Usually it was “Fuck, that’s hot.” Or “I would love to pound your cute little ass on the cafeteria table right now,” and Roger could feel his little friend was getting excited and he was sure that he looked uncomfortable sitting on the stool right now. He could also feel it was getting hot and he rubbed his temple. Great, that was sweat and God, Roger was actually sweating because of Brian’s dirty text.

“One drink for the blonde dork on the bar stool!” Freddie called and Roger snapped. His mind was kind of back to the reality. His face was now a little flushed. Not because of Freddie’s nickname for him that made the whole coffee house was looking at him. But Brian’s recent text that the taller man decided to sent him a picture of his bulge under the cafeteria table.

“Okay, Rog, I’m on my lunch break now. Shall we go to lunch?” Freddie asked while taking off his black apron. Roger sipped his iced coffee and nodded. He didn’t even leave his eyes from the phone screen. He was too busy typing to Brian about how much he would ride Brian’s monster cock when the older male was home.

“Who are you texting?” Roger could feel that Freddie tried to see it behind the blonde.

“Whoa! That’s an impressive bulge there, Rog. Who’s that? Is that your date from last night?” Roger was quick as a cat when he tried to hide his phone from Freddie. Also, the older male was talking a little bit loud so some customers could hear what Freddie was saying. Some of them gave Roger dirty looks and some of them gave Roger a wink. The blonde just wanted to die. Maybe he didn’t want to go to lunch with Freddie anymore because he didn’t want to be interrogated about a man who sent him a picture of his crotch.

“None of your business, Fred!” Roger spat and Freddie backed off a little bit.

“Whoa! Calm down, Rog. I’m not going to be nosey about your secret life or secret lover. I’m just curious because you seem so busy with your phone lately. And I know that you’re getting laid _a lot_ in this couple of months. But, it’s your privacy and I don’t want to, you know, force you until you’re ready to tell me.” Freddie smiled and Roger was more than guilty about all this. He almost blurted it out that it was Brian and he was getting laid a lot because he was sneaking out almost every week just to have sex with their guitarist. He also wanted to say that he was so in love with their best friends and he also wanted to tell Freddie that Brian was feeling the same as well. He wanted to tell Freddie that he was almost make it official with Brian but Brian hadn’t ask him out yet officially and he didn’t want to assume. Just because Brian was telling him how he felt, he didn’t want to rush Brian into everything.

But Roger could only shut his mouth and swallowed a big lump in his throat.

“I’m sorry, Fred. I’m… it’s nothing, really.” It’s _everything_ Fred!

“Sshh… it’s okay. Let go get some lunch. I’m starving and we’re meeting Mary there,”

 

* * *

 

Roger was cuddled next to Brian when they were watching some random television show. One of Freddie’s cats was sleeping on Brian’s lap and the taller male couldn’t help but petting its head. It purred adorably and Roger melted when he saw his _secret_ lover petting Freddie’s cat. Freddie was on a single couch, munching on popcorn while Deacy was doing God knows something on the kitchen. They were hanging out on Freddie’s and Roger’s flat after everyone was done with their work or school and it was only 4:30 PM. Brian was back from his university along with Deacy at around 3 PM. They met at the tube station and decided to walk home together. Freddie’s shift was over fifteen minutes ago with Freddie brought back some snacks for his cats. Roger was rolling his eyes when all Freddie care was his cats.

“I baked cookies, guys!” Deacy cheered happily. The smell of freshly-baked cookies was all over the place. The youngest male was setting a plateful of cookies on the coffee table and he also brought four glasses of warm milk. The three men were already grabbing the chocolate cookies once it was set on the table and Deacy was only standing and seeing his three best friends like a proud mother. He was now taking off Roger’s apron and hung it somewhere in the kitchen. He was soon joining his friends to enjoy some television show and cookies.

“We don’t have rehearsal today, right?” Deacy asked while munching his warm cookie. Freddie shook his head and moaned in delight because Deacy’s cookie was something to die for.

“Oh, God, Deacy. Your baking skill is always impressed me! Why all of sudden you’re baking these?” Roger asked with pure joy in his voice. Deacy smiled at his friend’s enthusiasm and he just shrugged.

“Well, I’ve been spending too much time on Instagram and Youtube lately. And there was this video about baking a perfect cookie. So, I want to try it out and _voila!_ ” Deacy said proudly and took a bite for himself.

“So, what’s your plan for tonight boys?” Freddie asked after he finished his third cookies. Roger giggled when he saw Freddie’s mouth was covered with melted chocolate from the cookie.

“I’m having a study date with Ronnie. Tomorrow I have this big test and I’m meeting her in about an hour. What about you?” Deacy answered with a big gulp of his milk.

“I’m going out with some old friends. Maybe I’ll be back a little late. What about you, Rog? Are you going to do something exciting? Maybe with that mysterious guy that gave you a bulging crotch picture?” Freddie was smiling like a Cheshire cat already and Deacy looked utterly confused. Roger’s face was redder than a tomato and he was sure his eyes were almost out of his skull. Brian, who was no longer cuddling Roger, was sitting rather uncomfortable in his seat, still petting the cat for support. He felt uneasy and he was sure his face was getting hot.

“Bulging crotch picture? What do you mean?” Deacy asked so innocently that made Roger wanted to hang himself on the balcony right now. Brian was trying to act as cool as possible with laughing next to Roger. Freddie was already explaining to Deacy about Roger’s text this afternoon and Deacy’s reaction was priceless. He was laughing his ass off and couldn’t believe Roger got that kind of message in the middle of the day.

“So, someone just sent you a crotch picture?” It was Brian with an innocent look and a little smile. Even though Roger could tell that the older male could die in embarrassment right now. Roger could only glare at his _secret_ lover and slapped his thigh, making Freddie’s cat jumped. Brian pouted but didn’t want to chase the cat.

“Well, shut up. And no, I’m not going anywhere. I have breakfast shift tomorrow at the restaurant so I have to be at work super early!” Roger’s face was so red and he only wanted to bury himself in a hole that he dug with his bare hands. And why the hell did Brian join to laugh? It was his crotch and why did he look like he enjoyed it? What a fucking prick!

“Okay, okay, enough guys. Look at him. He looks like a sad puppy. Come here you cutie!” Brian was mocking him while opening his arms. Roger didn’t buy it and only shove Brian away from him. He could see that Brian was a little bit taken aback but the older male didn’t fight him. He didn’t want to take it too far because Roger had short temper and sometimes he had no doubt to throw a tantrum out of nowhere. Just like a ten year-old kid. The blonde was so embarrassed and he slumped on the couch and munching the cookie angrily.

“Fine, fine. What about you, Bri? Are you going out tonight? You said that you met a girl in your class today.” Deacy said and Roger’s ears perked up in interest. He glanced toward Brian and the curly-haired man looked so uneasy.

“Well… this girl is in my professor’s class. She’s a freshman and she actually recognizes me from our gig. She seems nice but she’s just a freshman and I teach in her class. So, no way I’m going to ask a student out.” Brian explained mainly to Roger. He knew that the blonde boy was already pouting like a child again and he didn’t want to have a fight with his blonde lover. Freddie and Deacy only rolled their eyes when he heard Brian’s explanation.

“Why not? It’s been a while since the last time you go on a date and also it’s been three years since you have a real girlfriend. It’s time, mate. There’s plenty of fish in the sea!” Freddie exclaimed and Deacy nodded in agreement. Brian only rolled his eyes and Roger could only play a loose thread on his shirt. God, he wanted to scream it on top of his lungs that he was one of the fishes in Brian’s sea. But no, he remained silent, so did Brian.

“I’m fine. I’m more than fine, really. I’ll be ready when I’m ready, okay? And for your previous question, I’m going to learn a lot about the syllabus my professor has given me so I can be his substitute in several classes. So, I’ll be spending most of my night in my bedroom,” Brian said with a small smile.

Well, actually, Brian had promised Roger that he wanted to take the younger male for dinner just the two of them. Even though he did have that much of syllabus to learn, but he also had promised Roger after he cancelled their lunch date. Brian was also kind of relief that Roger wasn’t going anywhere and his reason for not going anywhere was a reasonable one. He knew that Roger had an early shift the next morning so he had planned that he would order some take out and eat their dinner in the flat instead.

When the conversation was dropped, Roger changed the channel when Freddie was going to the bathroom to shower. He said that he would meet his old friend in thirty minutes. Deacy was doing the same. The younger male said that he had to grab some take out as well and brought it to Veronica’s flat. So, it was only Roger and Brian on the living room. Brian was sitting there awkwardly while Roger was still slumped on his couch. He didn’t know why he became so moody only in thirty minutes. He felt like a girl on their periods it wasn’t even funny.

“Rog,” Roger only sighed when he heard Brian’s warm breath on his ear. He didn’t want to show the older male some affection yet. He was still a little pissed at him because he laughed at him because of his own text and because of the girl on his class.

“Roggie,” Brian called him again. Now he was kissing Roger’s cheek and Roger sighed again.

“Rog, I’m sorry for whatever I’ve done earlier, okay? I was…”

“…Stupid, an inconsiderate jerk, practically an asshole.” Roger finished Brian’s sentence with an annoyed tone in his voice. Brian stopped kissing his blonde beauty and took Roger’s hand. The older male put Roger’s hand on his chest and forced Roger to look at him.

“I was playing along with Fred and Deacy, if you’re mad because of the crotch picture. And about Chrissie, she’s just a student. Nothing more. She approached me and said that she recognized me from our last gig.” Brian said while kissing Roger’s hands. The blonde could only blush when he saw Brian’s action right now.

“We’ll talk about it later when everybody’s gone. You still owe me a dinner.”


	7. Be Your Valentino Just for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Brian, this is so beautiful. I don’t know that you can do this kind of thing.” Roger whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is longer than I expected and I'm so happy to finally upload this part. well, not actually happy. but, still. I really love writing the date part and I couldn't help but smile. lmfao. Anyway, thank you for all you who have been so kind to give comments and kudos. Once again, I'm so sorry if there's some grammatical errors, English isn't my main language. Also, the chapter title of this one is from Queen, Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy. Because you know, Brian could be Roger's Valentino, right? *wink 
> 
> anyway, I'm on tumblr as well, my username is haha-bri. if you want to check it out, it's okay. feel free to leave some message there. I'll be more than happy to response it. aaaand, enjoy!

After Freddie had gone out with his old friends and Deacy was finally out to Veronica’s flat, Brian and Roger were finally alone. Roger said that he would start to get ready for their dinner date and Brian said that he would only order a Chinese takeout. Roger rolled his eyes because it was actually their first date but Brian decided to order a takeout. But, Brian silenced him with a cute kiss and said it would be more than a takeout. Roger just sighed and let Brian prepared their ‘date’.

Brian was back to his flat to shower and order the takeout. He knew what Roger’s favorite dish by heart was so he didn’t need to ask Roger what was his preference. He also texted Roger that he had to be in Brian’s flat after the takeout was arrived. He had planned something, alright. He would blow Roger’s mind away.

The foods were finally arrived thirty-two minutes after Brian ordered it. He said thanks to the delivery guy and he started to prepare the table. He took out all of the food and put in on the plate. So it kind of looked like he cooked it instead of ordered it. He put all of the plates on the dining table and he also lit up some candles in the middle of the table. The curly-haired man also took two wine glasses and of course a bottle of wine from his fridge. He managed to buy it when he was walking back home with Deacy. Even though the younger male had asked him what was the wine for, Brian only said that he might need it in the future. After the table had set, he turned off some lights in his flat so it gave that romantic vibes. The source of lights was only the candle on the dining table and a couple of small lamps from the kitchen.

Brian smiled when he saw what he had done. All he had to do now was pick Roger up and brought him to his flat. The taller male was hurried back to his bedroom to put on some nice jacket and sprayed himself nice cologne so he looked presentable. He also went to his balcony and cut some a red rose that he had grown it himself. He brought it to the kitchen and washed it so there was no dirt on it and he also cut up some thorns so it didn’t hurt him or Roger.

After he was ready, he got out from his flat and stood up straight in front of Roger’s door. His heart was beating like crazy and never in a million years, would he do such a thing. Especially to Roger. His best friend, his band mate, his neighbor. A couple of days ago, he would never think about going out on a date with Roger. But after seeing Roger went out with that Dave guy, he was pretty sure that he had to win Roger’s heart so he could end up with Brian instead.

Brian took some deep breath to calm him down. He held up his hand and knocked on Roger’s door three times. It took Roger a while to open the door. But, once the blonde opened the door, Brian froze. The blonde looked breathtaking. Even more breathtaking than last night. He wore this navy blue blazer and he also wore a white shirt underneath the blazer. Roger also wore a pair of black jeans and to complete his outfit, he wore his sparkly silver shoes. He looked adorable and hot at the same time. Brian was almost forgot how Roger looked in daily basis especially when Roger wore that pair of thick-rimmed glasses. Okay, now Roger looked hot, adorable, and smart. Damn, Brian would love to skip the date and just took Roger to his bed right now.

But then, Brian remembered that he still needed to take Roger to his flat. So, the older male gave Roger his freshly-cut rose from his balcony and he could see that Roger was actually blushing. Even though it was only one stem of flower, but it was still cute. The blonde took it wholeheartedly and he gave Brian a peck on the older man’s lips.

“Sorry, I kind of forgot to buy a whole bouquet of flower. So, I remember that John and I are trying to grow some flowers on our balcony and there’s only one that looks presentable enough.” Brian hung his head in embarrassment. It looked like he couldn’t afford a whole bouquet.

“Hey, it’s okay. I really love it, though. Um… let me put it in my room then we can go to your flat, yeah?” Roger couldn’t stop smiling. He was almost forgetting that he was a little bit mad with Brian earlier this evening. Brian was waiting for Roger in the doorway awkwardly and once the blonde was back, Brian couldn’t help but hold Roger hand to go to his flat.

Once Brian opened his own door, Roger was in awe when he looked around Brian’s flat. It looked so different. Brian was sure dim some lights and lit up some candles on the dining room. Roger could also see there were some plates of Chinese food around the candle and he didn’t even realize that it was a Chinese food takeout at first. Brian could only smile sheepishly when Roger couldn’t stop giving him cute little peck all over his face.

“Brian, this is so beautiful. I don’t know that you can do this kind of thing.” Roger whispered.

“That’s because I’m a good old-fashioned lover boy, My Dear,” Brian chuckled when he impersonated Freddie and Roger could only slap him softly on his chest.

“That’s Freddie’s song, you silly.” Roger couldn’t help but laugh at Brian’s remark. The older male kissed him and Roger kissed him back immediately. It was that kind of kiss that full of feelings and so passionate.

“You know, I don’t mind kissing you all night, but I’m really starving, sweetheart,” Brian mumbled on Roger’s lips and the younger male chuckled. Once Brian said that, Roger could also feel that he was hungry as hell.

“But, before we start our dinner, let’s complete this beautiful dinner with some music, shall we?” Brian asked and he connected his phone with his speaker and chose some romantic playlist from his Spotify.

 

* * *

 

 

“This is really nice, Brian. I absolutely love it,” Roger said after he finished his third glass of wine. Elvis Presley’s Can’t Help Falling in Love was playing softly in the background. Their foods were gone and the wine bottle was almost empty. Brian couldn’t help but smile so brightly to look at Roger right now. His heart just swelled when he saw those beautiful eyes with a beautiful smile. Brian felt like he was such a lucky guy.

“You deserve it, sweetheart,” Brian said while holding Roger’s hand. The blonde male was blushing mad and he could feel that his cheeks hurt because he was smiling so much.

Then, they were talking about a lot of things. Roger was talking about his works that he wished he would quit his soon because it was too damn tiring. Brian couldn’t help but also talk about his job at the university. Mostly he would assist his professor to sort some paper and journals, but now he also needed to teach some of his classes because his professor was apparently such a busy human being. Sometimes Brian wondered why he did the old professor’s entire job but he didn’t get a half of the professor’s salary. But he also said that he wished that Queen someday would not only play in the local pub and actually could make it big so neither of them had to have a side job. Roger cheered to that and clink his wine glass to Brian.

After they were talking about their job, Roger couldn’t help talking about his date last night. He told Brian that this was much better than his date with this Dave guy. Roger stated that Dave was a boring guy with a weird taste in music. He didn’t understand why Mary would pair him with a guy like Dave. This Dave guy even listened to crappy American pop music that Roger absolutely hated to the core. Not to mention that Dave kept texting him this morning and Roger did nothing about it. Brian was only laughing because Roger could be a jerk sometimes when he wanted to. But he was relieved that Roger actually didn’t consider this Dave guy to be his future lover or something.

“Well, enough about my crappy story about my job and my date last night. How about you? When was the last time you go on a date like this?” Roger asked while drinking his water now. He didn’t want to get too tipsy by drinking too much wine.

“Uh…” Brian couldn’t remember when was the last time he went on date like this. He sure remembered that he went on a date a couple of weeks before he slept with Roger with a beautiful girl from his university, but that was it. And after he was sleeping casually with Roger, he never actually went on a date.

“I don’t remember really. Every time I went on a date, I make it clear that I’m not going to take the date further because I’m so bad at commitment and so on. That was why when I went to a date, it was only one date and that was all. I didn’t want to remember it anyway. It was just a fun thing to do and no string attached,” Brian shrugged. Roger couldn’t help but fiddling his finger with the napkin in front of him. All of sudden his lap was the most interesting thing in the world. He didn’t even want to see Brian’s face. No string attached he said.

“Uh… I mean, that was before you, Rog. I think, _I think_ , I’m ready for… you know, a relationship now.” Brian tried to make it clear that he wanted a relationship with Roger. He had fallen too deep and he couldn’t think he would be back to the surface that easily.

“You think?” Roger asked with a timid voice. His blue eyes now looked directly at Brian’s hazel pair of eyes. The older male sighed for a while before he opened his mouth again.

“You know it’s really hard for me to commit on a relationship. I had a very terrible past about relationship and it took me three years to actually move on.” Brian said it carefully. Roger’s eyes were full of sadness and obviously he had a lot of questions to ask. He always heard a story about Brian’s bad break up with his girlfriend and Roger somewhat understood about Brian’s fear of commitment. But he never actually heard the full story of it. The real story about Brian’s love story in the past.

“Tell me about everything.” Roger demanded and Brian blinked in confusion.

“Huh?”

“Tell me about everything. Your break up, your fear of commitment, everything.”

Brian took a deep breath and he closed his eyes. The memory of his break up with his girlfriend was too painful to be remembered. He was trying so hard to forget it. The image of his girlfriend, _ex-girlfriend,_ was rushing back to his head. The betrayal was too real and his ex-girlfriend had stabbed him so deep. He couldn’t even remember why he loved her in the past.

Brian then finally opened his mouth to tell Roger about this story he dreaded so much to share. He also asked Roger not to interrupt him so he could let it all out. The younger male nodded and grabbed Brian’s hand to assure him. He also gave Brian a small smile so the older male had strength to tell Roger the whole story.

Then, Brian told Roger everything.

_Brian walked back to his shared flat with his girlfriend of two years after a long hard day at the library. He had two papers due in the end of the week so he could finally be free from crazy schedule of school. His brain was almost dead and he wished his girlfriend was finished doing her paper because he would love to ask her out for a romantic dinner._

_He was fumbling with the keys when he heard some romantic song was being played inside. He smiled to himself. Maybe, his girlfriend had something in mind to cool off the finals week that made both of them were crazy. Yeah, he really loved his girlfriend and he had no intention to leave her. Especially after they had been living together for five months now. She was a beautiful, smart, and intelligent American woman that Brian was in love at the first sight when he met her at the library two years ago. She went to law school and she got full scholarship to go to school in London. Brian couldn’t be happier than this._

_Brian was finally able to open his tiny flat door and his heart dropped. There were some pants and clothes spread out in his living room. Ironically, it was men’s clothes. He could also hear something from his bedroom and didn’t think twice. He tried to open his door but unfortunately, it was locked. Luckily, he had his spare key and once the door was unlocked, there she was._

_She was on top of an unknown guy, totally naked, on their shared bed. The guy’s dick was buried deep inside of her and the smell of sex was obvious all over the room. Brian dropped his backpack, didn’t care if it cracked his macbook inside. His face was hardened and he couldn’t believe his eyes right now. The girl that told him that she loved him almost 24/7 now was bouncing on top of this unknown muscular guy._

_His girlfriend was more than surprised when she saw Brian was on the doorframe. She pulled out of the guy’s dick almost immediately then covered her body with a thick blanket and the guy who had been being ridden was covered his dick with the same blanket. Brian could also feel tears were almost escaped his eyes but he tried so hard to hold it. He didn’t want to look weak in front of them. He took a deep breath and managed to say something._

_“How could you?” Brian said in a calm yet dangerous tone. Even though he sounded so calm, his face was obviously looked unbelievably hurt. The guilt was painted oh so clearly on the girl’s face. The unknown guy also felt embarrassed after being exposed like this._

_“Bri-“_

_“How fucking could you?” now his temper had risen and he almost threw everything on his room._

_“Bri, I can explain!”_

_“Explain, then,” Brian still managed to stand there with his arms crossed on his chest. His girlfriend, who was still trying to cover her naked body with a blanket, walked toward Brian. Not too close, though._

_“You were so busy! Every time I asked you to sleep with me you always rejected me! You always had an excuse that you’re too tired or you’re not in the mood! But every time you hang out with that Indian guy, you always get so excited! You don’t even seem that you care about me anymore!” his girlfriend almost screamed and cried at the same time._

_“Freddie? WE’RE BESTFRIENDS! And of course I’ve been so busy lately because it was finals week, Chloe. Are you that fucking dumb?”_

_“Yeah, finals week my ass! I’ve seen you with that Freddie guy every day and you seem like you never get tired of him. Not only Freddie, but other physics nerds that you hang out with in unhealthy amount. Yet, you still managed to say that you’re too tired to have sex with me! Tell me, Brian, when did the last time we slept together after we moved in?” She challenged Brian and Brian could only stand there. She was right, though. He had almost lost interest to sleep with her and he didn’t even remember when the last time he slept with her._

_“I know you don’t even like girls anymore, Brian. I know how you look at Freddie. I know how you look at other male. I know how you look at those beautiful males at the gay strip club.” Brian was almost dead. Okay, Brian was in the gay strip club once. But it was for an experiment and he didn’t even know that his girlfriend would be there._

_“You’re fucking fag. I don’t even want to see your fag face right now.” and with that, Brian slapped her in the face and grabbed his backpack immediately. He chose to storm out of his own flat and he called Freddie that he needed to crash on his couch tonight._

Brian was trembling once he finished the story. He almost cried but nothing came out afterwards. Roger sat there, too overwhelmed with the new information about Brian’s past life. It was happened three years ago, Roger met Brian three years ago. And yeah, Roger did remember that Brian was this cold guy who didn’t want to talk with anyone at first. But, Brian did manage to warm up at Roger and in the end of the day, they were inseparable.

“I’m the one who was being betrayed, yet I’m also the one who was being accused of something that I wasn’t even sure of.” Brian could only sniffle and on the verge of crying. Roger managed to move his chair and he hugged the taller male.

“She said she loved me but it was all just an act. I did love her by heart but I couldn’t believe she would say that horrible word to my face. And I went to the gay strip club because I was curious, you know. It was so hard for me to actually accept for who I am. Even after I broke up with her, I was, still am, anxious about the society. I was so afraid about saying that, _yes, I’m bisexual._

I also didn’t believe in love anymore after what she had done, you know. That’s why I have a huge commitment issues. I don’t believe in love after her. She said she loved me 24/7 but yet she still managed to sleep with that guy and said those words to my face. If you loved someone, how could you say something like that, you know? Then it hit me, love was never actually real and it was just an illusion. And commitment? Screw them. I fear it because how bad I handle the pain of being betrayed. No matter how commit you are with someone, they still manage stab you in the back with big ass daggers. And all that is because of her.” Brian finished his explanation with a huge sigh. Roger kept hugging him tighter and he was glad that Brian actually leaned in.

“Then, when did you realize that you’re bisexual and want to accept for who you are?” Roger whispered on Brian’s ears after he kissed his cheek.

“You,” Brian now was holding Roger’s hand and playing with his fingers.

“After I moved out from our shared flat, I decided to move in with Freddie for a while, you know. Then, after three months living with Freddie, this flat is available. I quickly filled out the application form and moved in right away. Then you, two months later, moved in. I was taken aback by your strong personality and how proud you are to become a gay. You even introduce yourself, _Hey, I’m Roger Taylor, your new neighbor that gayer than rainbow!_ And I really love that energy, you know.” Brian now turned his head and kissed Roger flushed cheek softly.

“I’ve actually been trying to ask you out since day one. But, I was still too afraid to accept of my sexuality; even now I’m only comfortable about my sexuality because of you. Whether we’re sleeping together or not. I was still too afraid of commitment. That was why I still wanted whatever we have right now as a secret from everybody else. Because, I’m fucking scared, Rog. My ex-girlfriend’s words were actually hurt deeper than they sound. She was the one who was cheating on me, yet she managed to play the victim. What a fucking bitch.” Roger laughed at the last statement. He couldn’t help but kiss Brian’s lips softly and Brian gladly kissed him back.

“You’re allowed to chop my dick off if I’m doing that to you,” Roger mumbled on Brian’s lips and the older male managed to laugh out loud.

“Why? Because you’re going to do the same?” Roger slapped Brian’s chest and didn’t hug him anymore. Roger took Brian’s hands and said it so confidently, “I’ll never do that to you. Sure, before you, I was sleeping around with a lot of guys. But, when I’m with you, I feel like I’m loved and treasured. Even though you only want it casual but you manage to do a lot of romantic things with me and I secretly love it. And the idea of me sleeping with another guy behind your back really makes me sick. And you don’t have to be scared, okay? I’m fine if you want to keep it as a secret from everybody else. Take your time. I’ll be always by your side, Bri.”

Brian couldn’t help but kiss Roger deeply. Once Roger kissed him back, he licked Roger’s lips so the younger male could give him access to explore his sweet mouth. Roger’s mouth tasted like wine and the natural taste of Roger. Brian loved it so much and it actually made him crazy. Especially when Roger was now on his lap and put his arms around Brian’s neck and was pulling some of Brian’s hair. The older male was groaning because he loved it whenever Roger was pulling his hair during make out session. He also secretly loved Roger’s voice when they made out or had sex. It was so fucking hot and it turned Brian on so much.

But, before they took their make out session further, Roger’s phone vibrated. Brian tried to ignore it but the vibration was kind of annoying him. But, he still let Roger to check his phone and Roger’s eyes were widened.

“It’s John on the group chat,”

Why Deacy always had that power to cock block them?

_Hey, guys. I’m heading back home. And I’m in the supermarket right now. Anyone want anything?_

Roger said it out loud and immediately, he jumped from Brian’s lap. He told Brian that they should clean up their date right now. Brian was reluctant at first but he actually obeyed his blonde lover. Brian blew the candle off and put the candle holder back to its place. Roger did manage to put all of the dirty plates to the dishwasher. He also told Brian to clean it up and Roger managed to throw the wine bottle to the garbage can.

“Why didn’t you tell him that you need something so he can be there longer?” Brian said from the dishwasher. Roger nodded and typed that he wanted a big tube of ice cream. He also told Deacy to take a picture first before he bought it because Roger was too picky when it came to ice cream. Brian rolled his eyes but he smiled anyway. That way he could hold Deacy longer.

“You know, I still want to ask you something,” Roger said while drying some plates that Brian just washed.

“If you crashed at Freddie’s couch that night, he obviously knew about the reason of your break up, right? Does that mean that Freddie knows about your sexuality?” Roger tilted his head curiously. But, Brian just shook his head and said, “No, I only told him that she slept with some guy. That’s it,” and Roger just nodded, didn’t want to ask anymore question.

After everything was done, Brian walked Roger back to his own flat. Brian couldn’t resist kissing Roger right in front of his door. Brian felt like a true gentleman who walked his date back to their place and kissed them goodnight. Roger kissed Brian back happily and almost moaned in pleasure when Brian licked his mouth. But, before it went any further, Roger pulled himself and gave Brian a cute peck. Brian protested at first but Roger said Deacy could come any time. The taller male only nodded and gave Roger’s forehead a kiss. Those kind of kiss that successfully made Roger blushing hard. Roger really loved it when his forehead was being kissed. It felt like he was loved and he was secured. That was it.

“Hey, Rog,” Brian called Roger when the blonde tried to unlock his flat’s door. The blonde was facing the taller man again who had that determined look on his face. He also looked insecure and anxious at the same time. Roger smiled at his tall lover and gave him a reassuring peck on the lips.

“Umm… I’ve been meaning to ask you since forever actually… Uh… But, I’m too afraid, you know. And… I think tonight’s the perfect night. And uh… I know we’re not going to have sex tonight because… you know… you have to work in the morning and so do I. But… uh… here we go…” Brian was rambling and Roger could only smile cutely. He really loved it when Brian tried so hard not to embarrass himself. But, Roger put his hand on Brian’s shoulder to ease him up a little bit.

“Okay… uh… do you, you know… do you want to be… uh… why is it harder than it sounds… oh God. Okay, do you want to be my… boyfriend?” Brian asked with timid voice and Roger could only laugh out loud. Okay, Brian was beyond cute when he said the boyfriend part. Roger only wanted to engulf him in a giant hug and never let him go. He looked like a teddy bear ready to be hugged. Roger could feel that he fell harder for Brian than he thought. How could someone be this cute?

“Sure, Brian. Why not?” Roger still managed to laugh while Brian looked unhappy with Roger’s reaction. But, the troubled look on Brian’s face was replaced by a huge grin after Roger gave him a goodnight kiss.

“Goodnight, Boyfriend,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah! the longest chapter I've ever written so far is finally done! I can sleep in peace right now. Anyway, in the next chapter the boys will be back in the studio for rehearsal and also, Deacy's innocence will be ruined for life. So, good day! Kudos and comments are always highly appreciated! xx


	8. What It Is that Surprises Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Roger was actually outside, the blonde screamed on top of his lungs. It was a mixture of terrified and surprised. With that, Brian jumped out of his bed and covered his body with his comforter. When Brian managed to cover his naked body with his comforted, he was almost running to his door and he almost got a heart attack when Roger was standing outside of his bedroom with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! I'm back! I'm so grateful about your positive feedback and I'm forever thankful for you guys. It means a lot to me. and also, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter even though I've been thinking about this chapter a lot. I also want it to be longer but I've been having writer's block for a couple of days (and yes, I always overthink everything, so that's why it took almost 2-3 days to write this down). And once I re-read this chapter, I'm quite pleased but not that happy. Hm... I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's not as long as the other chapter. And I hope you're having a great day! Chapter title is from Arctic Monkeys' I Bet You Look Good on the Dance Floor. Oh yeah, if you want to hit me up on tumblr, feel free to leave me a message. My username is haha-bri :))

Two days after Brian and Roger were officially dating, they were back to the studio to rehearse. They had a gig on Saturday night at the local pubs and they didn’t want to screw it up. Sure, there were some arguments and banters here and there, but they managed to rehearse for a couple of hours in the morning. Yes, they had to rehearse in the morning because Brian had to teach a class in the afternoon since his professor had a meeting, so he let Brian to substitute him in his class. While Deacy said that he also had to hand an assignment after lunch, then, he had class until seven in the evening. Roger said he had to be at work at five in the evening for his evening shift while Freddie had to be at the coffee house around three. 

The rehearsal was exhausting. Roger and Brian couldn’t stop arguing over the littlest thing. Whether the tempo was too slow or the sound of the guitar was different. Freddie was also sometimes arguing with Roger and Brian. He often complained that the key was too high or too low for his vocal range and Brian was too stubborn that it was the right key. The three of them would argue almost every minute in every song and Deacy was only sitting in the corner of the room with his bass, looking like a tired mom.

“You did it again, Brian! You’re playing it too slow! I’m the drummer and I’m responsible for the tempo and trust me, I’m not going to mess up the tempo!” Roger was shouting from behind the drum kit. Freddie only rolled his eyes behind the piano while Deacy was trying so hard not to laugh. Roger sounded like a kid, ready to throw a tantrum.

“Yes, Roger, you’re responsible for the tempo. But in the middle of the song you’re playing it way too fast and it doesn’t sound really good, Roger! Maybe you need a click track!” Brian shouted back and he looked like he was ready to kill Roger.

“I don’t need a click track! I’m not a child!” Roger was screaming on top of his lungs, he was ready to throw the drums all over the place. Once again, Brian was rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s tantrum and he was tired of it. They’d only been dating for two days but it was so exhausting to keep up with angry Roger.

“Okay, Darlings, let’s just… start it over, yeah? And Brian was right, My Dear, you’re playing it too fast in the middle of the song.” Freddie tried to cool down Brian and Roger but the drummer only scowled behind the drum kit.

“Yeah, just wrap it up, boys. I need to hand my assignment in an hour and my university is so far away from here. Just kill Brian after the rehearsal, okay, Rog?” Deacy finally spoke and Roger couldn’t help but shut his mouth. He was still upset with his stubborn boyfriend, especially when Freddie tried to hold his laugh. It wasn’t funny! Roger thought.

Then, they started to play again with Roger or Brian didn’t mess up the tempo. Even though at some point Brian’s hand would slip because he couldn’t stop thinking about his blonde boyfriend. Roger would scowl at him but in the end, he also missed a whole beat or two, but he managed to keep up with tempo. Freddie was happy with the result of their rehearsal and he had a good feeling that this gig would be a successful gig as always. Deacy was just happy that there was no other stupid banter between his bandmates again so he could play the bass peacefully.

Four songs later, they decided to call it a day. Brian was already shutting off his amp and tucked his Red Special back on its case. Deacy did the same while Roger and Freddie was smoking outside, waiting for their bandmates to finish clean up their mess. Once they were all outside, Roger had finished his cigarette and tossed his car keys to his boyfriend and he said that he was too tired to drive.

The drive back was surprisingly peaceful. Roger was already fast asleep on the passenger seat while Brian was humming along with the radio. Freddie was also singing along while Deacy was too busy re-read his paper, like a nerd he was. Brian couldn’t help but chuckle at Deacy because he looked so uptight about handing his paper.

“Would you relax, Deacs? Your paper looked okay. I helped you writing that last night. Relax.” Brian said, eyes never leaving the road. Deacy lifted up his head from his paper and looked at Brian through the rear mirror and rolled his eyes.

“Okay? My paper had to be perfect, Brian!” The youngest member of the band protested and that earned a laugh from Freddie. Brian couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“Fine, your paper is perfect, Deacy. I had a look at that this morning and there’s a bunch of engineering terms that I don’t quite understand, so I think it is perfect.” Freddie added and Brian laughed again.

“Of course you wouldn’t understand a bit about it Fred.” Deacy mumbled and Freddie gasped, faking a hurt look on his face.

“John Richard Deacon!” Freddie protested and the young bassist was only sticking his tongue out. Brian shook his head and laughed. He really loved his friends, even though they were a handful sometimes.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a half past four in the evening and Deacy was already on his way back to his flat. He was supposed to have another class in this fine evening, but his professor was sick so the class was cancelled. He typed on his phone, asking in the group chat if anyone was around. Freddie said he was still working at the coffee house, Roger and Brian didn’t reply the text, so he assumed that both of his friends were working or busy. He also texted Veronica if she was free, but sadly, his girlfriend was going out with her girl friends and Deacy knew that his girlfriend didn’t want to be bothered, he had learned his lesson.

The young bassist decided to go to the coffee house before he took a quick nap on his flat. When he entered the coffee house, Deacy could see Freddie was sitting on one of the couches, talking to Mary. He also realized that Freddie didn’t wear his apron so maybe Freddie was on his break or something.

“Hey, Deacy. I thought you’re not supposed to be back until seven?” Freddie asked Deacy who was now sitting across him. The young bassist looked exhausted and looked like he needed a nap.

“Well, my professor for my class is sick so the class is cancelled.” Deacy mumbled.

“You look tired, Sweetheart,” Mary said and Deacy could only sigh. He was tired, of course. He had been in the studio all morning, listening to Brian’s and Roger’s stupid argument and he had to catch a tube to go to his university. He was also almost late because he entered the wrong room. Not to mention after he was handing his paper to his professor, he had two hour session on the lab and his lab partner was a spoiled brat who couldn’t do anything. In addition for his misery, he had to tutor two younger students for an hour and they didn’t understand shit about the material.

“Let me treat you with a hot chocolate, okay? And after you’re done, you can go take a nap.” Freddie said while standing up. Deacy could only nod and let his head fell on the table.

Freddie gave Deacy the hot chocolate ten minutes later and the young bassist gratefully took it from Freddie. He asked Freddie about Brian and Roger and the older man answered that Brian had to accompany his professor to his meeting and Roger had to go to work. Deacy only shrugged his shoulder and tried to drink his piping hot delicious free hot chocolate. He could feel that he was dead tired, so, after saying thanks to Freddie, he left the coffee house and brought along the hot chocolate. He really needed his sleep and hot shower and Freddie understood that.

Deacy was dragging his feet when he arrived at his flat. He couldn’t help but yawn when he entered his flat. He immediately went to the pantry and grabbed a mug to put his hot chocolate. He didn’t want to throw it out, so he left the mug inside of the microwave. He thought that after he took a shower, he would finish the drink.

After putting his drink in the microwave, he was about to go to his room to put his backpack and changed his clothes. But when he came across Brian’s room, he looked at the guitarist’s door and surprisingly it was closed. Brian’s door was never closed when the older man was out. He raised an eyebrow when he heard something inside Brian’s room. It was a mixture of headboard hitting the wall, the bed creaking, and… was that a moan?

Well, it turned out that Brian had gone home with a girl then, Deacy thought. The young bassist decided to go to his room and didn’t want to disturb his best friend. He was about to enter his room when he heard a high-pitched moan came from Brian’s room and Deacy was so sure that it wasn’t Brian’s voice. It sounded like a girl but it was also way too masculine to be a girl’s voice. Then it hit Deacy that was not a girl. It was…

_“Brian, you magnificent beast!”_

Roger’s.

Wait, what?!

Deacy was now sitting numbingly on the couch. His backpack was never leaving his shoulder and he gripped the strap very tightly. He couldn’t believe his own ears. It was Roger’s voice and they apparently had sex. Deacy’s hand was actually trembling. He wanted to call Freddie but he was too numb. He never actually heard someone had sex before. Sure, he had had sex with Veronica countless of time but listening to your two best friends were actually doing it, it was weird and it scared the shit out of him.

 _“God, you always amaze me every time we do that, babe,”_ now it was Brian’s voice and Deacy scrunched his face. It was way too disgusting listening to people who were having sex. Then, his brain was finally working properly again. He went to his room and dropped his backpack on his bed. He also grabbed his towel and the young bassist was practically running to the bathroom. He didn’t care if Brian and Roger now could hear him slamming the bathroom door. He had to avoid Brian’s bedroom until his best friends were finished. It was traumatic.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh God, yes, Brian! Yes! Right there, oh God!” Roger was a moaning mess when Brian was thrusting his dick inside him. Roger was also not a quiet person when he had sex and that actually drove Brian crazy. The blonde drummer was now tugging his hair while his legs were wrapped around Brian’s hips. The older man was groaning and he thrust his hips faster this time. With each thrust, Roger’s voice was higher and higher.

“Oh, Rog, I’m close.” Brian groaned when Roger was practically yanking his hair and the movement definitely sent Brian to the edge.

“Come on, Brian. Come for me,” Roger whispered seductively in Brian’s ears and the older man was groaning when he reached his orgasm. Roger’s voice always had that power to send Brian over the edge. And Roger was following later after Brian pumped his dick so fast that made Roger actually cried out in pleasure.

“Brian, you magnificent beast!” Roger whispered and still tried to catch his breath. Brian smiled while pulled his dick out of Roger’s hole. He immediately rolled off the condom and tied and threw it to the garbage can. Roger was waiting for him on the bed and when Brian finished cleaning himself and of course Roger, the older man joined the blonde on the bed. Roger immediately snuggled into Brian’s side and sighed happily.

“God, you always amaze me every time we do that, babe.” Brian mumbled on Roger’s hair and kissed. Roger hummed and he looked up at the older man. He smiled lovingly and he couldn’t help but kiss Brian sweetly. He couldn’t get enough of the older man and he would love to kiss him every fucking day.

They were making out for a couple of minutes and even Brian was ready for the third round of the evening. They had been fooling around since Brian got home a couple of hours ago and it filled with make out and foreplay and of course the actual sex. And now, Roger was practically on top of Brian and kissed the older man senseless. He really loved it when he made out with Brian right after they had sex. It was filled with passion and feelings. Not the L word, yet. But, sure, it was an intimate moment and both men really enjoyed each other’s company.

When Roger felt Brian’s hands were on his ass again, he took a glance on Brian’s alarm clock on the dresser. He was surprised that it was almost five and he had to go to be on his way to work like fifteen minutes. He had to go to work tonight because he was planning on skipping his work when he had a gig next Saturday. And he also didn’t want to get fired, no matter how much he hated his job, but the money was enough to pay the rent.

“Oh fuck! I’ve got to go to work!” Roger exclaimed before Brian entered his fingers on Roger’s used ass.

“Oh, come on, babe. Just skip like usual. Sure your co-workers will cover it up for you.” Brian was whining, especially when Roger got up and started to get Brian’s bathrobe.

“No. I’ve skipped so much work this month and I don’t want to get fired! I have to pay rent.”

“But, why are you wearing my bathrobe?”

“I’m going to take a shower first, of course! Don’t want to show up at work with smell of sex and lots of hickeys on my neck. Do you mind if I’m using your shower?” Roger asked. Brian shook his head and he just laid there on the bed, naked. Roger was so tempted to go back to Brian’s side and made out until both of them needed some air. But, his work was way more important right now and he didn’t want his boss was yelling at him for being late.

Once Roger was actually outside, the blonde screamed on top of his lungs. It was a mixture of terrified and surprised. With that, Brian jumped out of his bed and covered his body with his comforter. When Brian managed to cover his naked body with his comforter, he was almost running to his door and he almost got a heart attack when Roger was standing outside of his bedroom with someone.

“Hello, Roger. Nice to see you here,”

It was Deacy.


	9. How Long Has This Been Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, without a doubt, Brian curled the paper and formed into a ball. The next thing Brian knew was he threw it to the garbage can nearby. He liked Roger and he knew that Roger trusted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Dear!  
> I'm sorry that it took so long to actually upload this chapter. I've been so busy writing my thesis for two weeks straight. Then, I finally take a break from my thesis writing so I can take care of this baby. I'm so glad that you enjoy this story so far and I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. And in this chapter, I don't know why but I'm so in love with Deacy lol. Anyway, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. But I hope you guys still enjoy it. The chapter title's from Charlie Puth's How Long. The reason is why I keep thinking about this song while I'm writing this chapter even though it doesn't have any correlation whatsoever. lmao. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and I apologize if there are some grammatical errors or something. English isn't my main language and I hope you understand. Cheers!

Roger was sitting uncomfortably next to Brian while Deacy was sitting right in front of him. It was only for a couple of minutes but it sure as hell felt like a lifetime. None of the boys were willing to speak. Roger could see from the corner of his eyes that Brian was playing with a loose thread in the hem of his t-shirt while Deacy was sitting on the armchair patiently. Roger could tell that Deacy was also feeling as uncomfortable as he was.

After a good ten minutes of complete silence, Roger was taking a deep breath. At that point, he had completely forgotten about his work. He probably was going to make it up to his boss eventually. But not now. The blonde drummer was biting his lower lip so hard that Roger believed that it was going to bleed. But he could feel Brian’s thumb was on his lips and the blonde drummer knew how much Brian hated it when he bit his lip like that. He couldn’t help but grab Brian’s hand and removed it from his lips. Yet, Roger still managed to smile and Brian gave him a reassuring smile as well. He was still completely uncomfortable about the whole situation and Roger was a hundred percent sure that Brian felt the same way. Not to mention that Deacy was now looking at them with an intense gaze.

“Why are you guys not telling us about this?” Deacy finally said something. Roger was trying so hard to find the right words and all he could do was swallow a huge lump down his throat. But honestly, Roger was fine if Deacy knew about the whole situation. He was gay after all and everybody knew that he was gay. But Roger was actually thinking about Brian’s reaction. He was the one who was still hiding in the closet. He was the one who had a commitment issue. He was the one who told Roger that he was not ready to tell the world about their secret relationship. And Roger was secretly wishing Brian would answer Deacy’s question. But no, Brian was only sitting there. His head was hanging so low that his face was hidden behind the thick curls of his hair.

Roger took a deep breath. He was so concerned about Brian’s wellbeing that he didn’t want to freak him out. In the back of his mind, Roger was ready to scream on top of his lungs that both of them were completely head over heels over each other. Roger was ready to tell Deacy how much he loved to spend his day or night with Brian. And the blonde drummer was more than excited to tell the whole world about all that. But no, he respected Brian’s decision, especially after Brian was opening up to him about his past relationship.

Five minutes after Deacy asked them, Roger finally felt some movement from the man who was sitting right next to him. He could see that Brian had looked up and looked at Deacy with mixed expression. Roger forced himself to see his lover and he was so sure that Brian was completely freaking out. He never saw Brian this scared and he could hear his own heart was breaking when he saw Brian’s scared expression. All he wanted to do was hugged him and kissed him, just to calm him down.

“I’m not entirely sure about the whole situation,” Brian was mumbling under his breath. Roger was almost choking. He hated how shaky Brian sounded right now. Not to mention his boyfriend’s voice sounded so weak. Roger hated that.

“I’m… I’m not entirely sure with my own sexuality, I mean. And I’m not sure that I’m ready to open up to you guys. I… I was, still am, so scared about actually acknowledge myself as a bisexual man. Or maybe I’m a completely gay man. I don’t know. I’m so confused most of the time. I’ve been questioning a lot for over three years about my own sexuality. But I’m so afraid that people are going to judge me or something. Especially you and Freddie. Then I start to see at Roger in a different way. And…”

Silence.

Deafening silence.

Roger’s heart was beating so fast that he was sure that it would escape his ribcage. Roger was never being told about Brian’s insecurity before. He knew that Brian was still completely uncomfortable about the idea of out of the closet, but he never knew that Brian was thinking that hard about that. And Roger only knew that Brian was bisexual. They never actually talked about it. Most of the time they would end up having sex for a couple of rounds then too exhausted to talk about something so serious like this.

“…and one night, after our gig, I was so desperate for a release. I was drunk, so was Roger. And I also was so horny. I tend to be so aroused when I’m drunk, honestly. Then I found Roger outside the pub that night. And I didn’t completely remember about that but in the morning, Roger was curling up next to me in my bed and I felt so satisfied. Then… one thing led to another, we couldn’t stop.” Brian said that in more confident tone, though. And Roger couldn’t help but put his hand on Brian’s thigh. He caressed the older man’s thigh for a comfort. Brian was now looking at him and gave him a small smile. Roger was so relieved that Brian now was smiling at him. He felt something warm was spreading all over his body. Maybe the way Brian was looking at him right now or maybe it was Brian’s warm smile that made Roger couldn’t help but smiled back at the older man.

Deacy was still trying to process what Brian had just said. Roger was so sure that the young bassist was a bit taken aback, it was visible by the way Deacy was holding his breath and released it after Brian was done talking. Roger was so scared that Deacy would look at them differently or worse, he could judge Brian and started looking at Brian differently.

“What the hell?!” Both Brian and Roger jumped at the sudden outburst from the young bassist.  Deacy rarely cursed or screamed and that was why both men were shocked to the core. Okay, now Roger was scared. He never saw Deacy got mad before and he was not prepared to deal with an angry Deacy. Well, Roger was assuming that the young bassist would be angry but it was only his mind talking.

“So, your laundry was actually Roger? All of those stupid seminars? Those meetings? Your vet appointment for your hedgehog?” Deacy was now on the verge of screaming when all the jumbled puzzle was starting to make sense in his head.

“The vet appointment was true, though. You know that Phil was sick but yeah, in the end of the day I did it with Roger.” Brian couldn’t hide his smile. He remembered the day his pet hedgehog, Phil, was sick and he had to get her to the vet. Roger was tagging along and when they were back to Brian’s flat, nobody was actually home so they did it for a release. Deacy furrowed his eyebrows but then he rolled his eyes. 

“If you think that I’d be angry or mad at you guys, you’d be wrong.  And no, I’m not going to judge both of you. Roger? Maybe, a little. But Bri? I’m never going to judge you.”

“Hey!” Roger protested but Deacy gave Roger a look to shush him.

“But I’m a little disappointed with you not telling me or Fred earlier. I mean, it’s okay if you’re still questioning yourself, Bri, but it doesn’t mean you have to hide from both of us. I’m your flat mates after all. You know that you could share everything to me. I even told you about the first time I did it with Ronnie. If you want to do it with Roger, then it’s fine with me. As long as you’re not lying about all this. I honestly don’t know how does it feel for you, because I was never in your situation but if I were you, I’d tell my closest friend about this kind of thing.” Deacy sighed and he also rubbed his temple. Roger couldn’t blame Deacy, though. He would do the same thing if he knew that his closest friends were actually doing it behind his back. He would definitely flip out and couldn’t handle it as calm as Deacy.

“We know,” Roger and Brian said it in unison. Then Roger could see a small smile from the corner of Deacy’s mouth. He knew that they would be fine.

“But please don’t tell Fred, or Ronnie, or Mary, yet. Not until Brian is entirely sure. Right, Bri?” Roger turned his head toward his lover and Brian was nodding weakly. Deacy sighed loudly and Roger knew how much Deacy hated it to keep a secret. Even though Deacy was an amazing secret keeper, but he hated it.

 

* * *

 

 

Brian had finished his professor’s class the next day and he was ready to head home. He even promised Deacy to walk home together from the tube station. After they had that talk with Deacy, Brian was feeling much closer to the young bassist and he felt so comfortable to talk about his relationship with Roger. It was also a good feeling when Brian could finally share his secret with his flat mate and he was so relieved that he didn’t have to hide and lie from Deacy anymore. He also trusted Deacy that the young boy wouldn’t tell the world about Brian’s secret encounter with Roger.

He could feel he was smiling while shoving his books and macbook to his backpack. Then, he sensed someone was standing right in front of his desk. The tall guy was looking up and he saw a beautiful girl with a long brown hair was smiling nervously in front of him. He remembered her name, Chrissie something if he was not mistaken.

“Mr. May,” Brian chuckled when he heard this girl saying his last name. He had told the class that it was okay to call him with his first name. He was just an assistant for his professor, not an actual lecturer yet.

“Oh, please, just call me Brian. I’m only a couple of years older than you.” Brian said with a sweet smile. He could see the girl’s face was blushing and she chuckled nervously.

“Right, okay, Brian. Uh… thanks for today’s class. I really enjoyed it. It’s way better than Professor Griffin, actually.” She said with a shy smile. Brian chuckled a bit then he slung his backpack to his shoulder.

“Well, you’re welcome, Chrissie. I’m not as good as Professor Griffin, though. I’m just his assistant.” Brian said with a polite smile.

Then, they were talking for a couple of minutes while walking. He was so ready to go home and in dire need of a nap before Freddie nagging him to go to the rehearsal tonight. But Chrissie was an interesting girl and he loved to talk to her. She was smart even though she was shy at first. But then, they talked about some topics that really made them click just like that. They talked about a lot of things and Brian was surprised that he had a lot in common with Chrissie. They had the same music taste and also movie taste. He also liked it the way Chrissie was so casual around him. She was not so shy anymore once she found out that Brian shared a lot of same interest as her and she also couldn’t stop grabbing his arms.

After they were actually outside of the building, Brian was ready to head home. But then, Chrissie slipped her a paper with her phone number in it. Brian’s face was bright red and he didn’t know what to do. He immediately remembered Roger and he didn’t want to betray his blonde lover. But he couldn’t say that to Chrissie. She was so sweet, smart, and also gorgeous. Brian was sure, if he were single, he’d definitely ask Chrissie out.

“Call me?” Chrissie asked before she hopped in to her car. Before Brian’s brain worked properly, the student was gone and left Brian standing there dumbfounded. Chrissie’s phone number was like burning in his hand right now. He couldn’t stop looking at the paper and he knew that he was never going to call her. He really liked Roger and so far, having a relationship with Roger was actually exciting. He liked everything about the blonde boy. Their relationship was going strong and he had no intention to break it. And having Chrissie’s number on his hand was like betraying Roger and he knew how hurt it was to be betrayed.

Then, without a doubt, Brian curled the paper and formed into a ball. The next thing Brian knew was he threw it to the garbage can nearby. He liked Roger and he knew that Roger trusted him.


	10. This is Gonna Hurt but I Blame Myself First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry,” was all Roger could hear. The smooth tone from this person always calmed Roger. No matter how pissed Roger was at this person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya! Ah! I'm so glad to be back! I just realize that it's almost two months since the last time I've updated this story. I apologize for the delay that's because I've been struggling with college. and yes, finally, I get my degree! Yes! now I'm officially a bachelor of political science y'all! I'm so happy and so proud of my self. and now I have so many spare time while I'm looking for a full-time job, I've managed to finish this chapter (I know it's so short, I'm so embarrassed!). okay, now, I'll let you read this short-ass chapter. It's more like a filler and not a real conflict. And I just want to write a jealous Roger. and also I'm sorry if there are some grammatical errors. English isn't my first language soooo... here you go! hope you enjoy this chapter! and the chapter's title is from Charlie Puth's Dangerously xx

It was the night of their gig at the local pub and the audience loved them already. Especially Freddie because that guy was an actual amazing showman. Everybody adored him and Roger could see how everyone wanted to talk to Freddie after the show. Roger got some girls to talk to as well but he turned them down immediately when the girls tried to flirt with him and said “I’m gay and I have a boyfriend,” some of the girls were disappointed and left him alone almost immediately. But some of them were also stupid enough to force Roger to go with them and they would convince Roger that he would change his sexuality because of them. The blonde drummer could only roll his eyes and left the poor girls alone.

But, when Roger was enjoying his beer at the bar with Veronica, Brian showed up out of nowhere with a girl standing next to him. Roger raised an eyebrow and questioning look was drawn perfectly on his face. Veronica did the same but not as intense as Roger. Then, Brian was introducing the girl as Chrissie. She was one of Brian’s professor’s students and Brian met her in one of his professor’s classes. Chrissie was a smart girl, Roger had to admit. She was also funny and charming and Roger could see that Brian and Chrissie would make an amazing couple. It was also so clear that Chrissie was obviously flirting with his boyfriend. Even Veronica saw it too and she was teasing Brian to no end. While Brian could only smile politely but the older man couldn’t help but look at Roger with a concern face.

“So, when are you going on a date with this girl?” Veronica asked Brian innocently. She didn’t know that Roger, who was sitting right next to her, was giving her a death glare. Brian, on the other hand, was only laughing politely while Chrissie’s face was a bit red.

“Well, I gave him my phone number. Probably he was too busy to actually call me,” Chrissie answered shyly. Brian looked so lost while Roger was choking on his beer. Veronica gave Roger a questioning look but the blonde drummer just waved his hand dismissively. He didn’t want to raise a suspicion from Ronnie. Even though her boyfriend knew already about Brian’s and Roger’s relationship, but it was enough.

“She’s nice, Bri. Why don’t you give her a call?” Veronica was laughing now. Okay, Ronnie was probably a little bit tipsy. Chrissie just looked at Brian shyly and the older male could only shake his head. He didn’t know what to answer and Roger was also not helping at all. His blonde boyfriend was only staring at him blankly and drowning all of his beer.

“Anyway, I’m going to get myself a bottle of beer. Does anyone want anything?” Chrissie asked with a red face and she clearly didn’t want to be interrogated by Veronica even further. Brian shook his head while Veronica said that she had asked her boyfriend to get herself some cocktail. Roger didn’t say anything and he didn’t want to bother to ask another beer.

Once Chrissie had left them, Veronica already asked Brian so many questions and that made Roger a bit uncomfortable. She was asking how the two of them met and why Brian didn’t call her already. She was also so excited if Chrissie was dating Brian so she didn’t have to stuck with Mary all the time when they hung out together. Brian could only answer with a polite smile and Roger was so ready to leave them alone.

Some time later, Chrissie was back with two bottles of beer. She gave one bottle to Brian even though the older male didn’t ask for a beer earlier. But, the curly-haired man too polite to refuse the cold beverage and he just nodded and said thanks to the freshman student. Roger could see a blush was spreading through all over the girl’s face and Brian looked like a lost puppy.

“Brian, do you want to go to the dance floor?” Chrissie asked a little too boldly. Brian was a little bit taken aback and he couldn’t stop glancing at Roger’s direction. The blonde could only drink his third bottle of beer in silence and ignore him completely. He listened to Veronica’s story, though. She talked about her crazy school schedule and how busy Deacy was recently.

“I don’t dance, Chrissie,” Brian answered politely and still he glanced at Roger.

“Come on! It will be fun!” Chrissie was finally dragging the tall man to the dance floor. Roger rolled his eyes when he saw his boyfriend didn’t try to refuse harder. Unfortunately, the music was changing from upbeat, rock n roll music into slow and ballad romantic music. Roger could see that Chrissie was smiling so brightly and he had enough. He slammed his beer and Veronica was beyond confused.

“Okay, what’s with you? You’ve been in a foul mood since Brian brought that freshman student.” Veronica asked him with an interrogating tone and suspicious face.

“Nothing. I’m fine. I’m just tired and need to smoke. Where’s your boyfriend anyway? You’re supposed to be snogging in the back of the pub.” Roger answered jokingly.

“He was supposed to get me a cocktail like fifteen minutes ago.” Ronnie muttered and tried to find her boyfriend in the mass of people on the dance floor.

It turned out that Deacy was dancing with Freddie in the middle of the dance floor, swaying to the romantic music. They were clearly drunk and Roger couldn’t help but laugh. Ronnie was laughing as well and clearly amused. She didn’t understand her boyfriend sometimes and she loved Freddie’s and Deacy’s friendship. But Roger’s laugh had to stop when he saw Brian was holding Chrissie not that far from Freddie and Deacy. The freshman student put her head on his chest with her head on Brian’s neck and the taller man’s hands were on her waist. Roger’s heart was almost stopped when he saw that but he didn’t want to be a jealous over protective boyfriend. He was supposed to keep his cool and didn’t lose his temper, especially in public place. He also didn’t want to be asked further about his changing mood by Veronica because he would make a lame excuse and when he was practically tipsy, he would make the weirdest excuse. He didn’t want that.

It was a painful sight when he saw Chrissie was on her tiptoes and whispering something on Brian’s ears and Roger could see that the older man was blushing madly. He couldn’t take it anymore. He decided to left the pub and probably went home so he could be drowning himself in his sorrow. Ronnie was looking at him with a mixed expression but didn’t ask him anything and let the blonde boy left her at the pub.

 

* * *

 

Roger was standing on the outside while smoking his third cigarette. He didn’t know why he was feeling this way. He wasn’t supposed to get jealous (No, he was not jealous! He would never admit that he was jealous!). Well, he had no right to be jealous (Right, not jealous). He was only Brian’s boyfriend and it wasn’t Chrissie’s fault because she didn’t know about Brian’s and Roger’s secret relationship. It was also not Brian’s fault because he was still afraid about acknowledge his own sexuality. And Brian with his goddamn politeness that he couldn’t say no to the poor girl. Okay, maybe Roger was a little pissed at Brian for not having enough courage to say no to Chrissie.

The blonde boy puffed out the smoke angrily and just sighed. He had imagined that after their gig, both Roger and Brian would get drunk and get back to Roger’s or Brian’s flat to have a drunken sex. Or maybe, Roger would give Brian a quick blow in the pub bathroom. Or maybe they could make out on their couch until they were too tired to go on and just cuddled. But now, it was all ruined because Brian was too polite and Chrissie was too aggressive. She looked shy and innocent at first, but boy, oh boy, Roger was so wrong and maybe it was only an act.

When Roger was about to get his fourth cigs, he could hear the door of the pub was opened and then closed. A few minutes later, he could sense someone was standing next to him and Roger was so familiar with scent of the cologne of this person. He sighed and just put back his cigarette to his pocket. He knew that the person who was now standing next to him hate it when he was smoking too much.

“I’m sorry,” was all Roger could hear. The smooth tone from this person always calmed Roger. No matter how pissed Roger was at this person.

“All I have to do just say no to her. And now you’re probably mad at me.” Brian’s voice sounded so guilty and Roger sighed for the umpteenth time that night. He didn’t want to start a fight with his boyfriend. They had only started dating like three or four days ago and he didn’t want to ruin that moment by pick up some fight.

“I probably am, yeah.” Roger mumbled under his breath and Brian was now standing right in front of him. He grabbed Roger’s chin and made the younger boy looked at him right in the eye. Roger could see that Brian felt guilty and the older man looked actually scared. Without a doubt, Roger gave Brian a bear hug. The curly-haired man was confused at first but he hugged Roger back. He also inhaled Roger’s hair and Roger hugged him tighter.

“I was pissed at you. But I don’t want to start a fight. We just started dating and I don’t want to fuck this up.” Roger’s voice was muffled on Brian’s chest and the taller man was giving Roger a kiss on top of his blonde mop.

“I really am sorry. I have no intention to make you jealous. I was just being nice and she’s my professor’s student.” Brian said with a sigh.

“I’m not jealous.” Roger said timidly, it sounded like a child and probably Roger was a little bit embarrassed to actually admit that he was jealous. But Brian was only laughed and hugged Roger tighter.

“How about we go back to my flat and I’ll make you some tea? Then, we can cuddle until we’re both too tired to stay awake. Sounds good?” Brian suggested. Roger only nodded and that made Brian kissed Roger’s forehead. The blonde boy was blushing like mad when Brian did that. It was his biggest weakness. He loved it too much when Brian kissed him on his forehead. It felt like he was safe and secured. And loved. But Roger knew that Brian hadn’t felt the L word yet, but he just loved it so much when the older man kissed him on his forehead.

 

 


	11. Lazing on a Sunday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who are you texting to?” Freddie asked after he drank the entire bottle of his beer. 
> 
> “Dave. He wanted to meet up with me.” Roger answered while his eyes were still on his phone screen.
> 
> “Is it a second date? Does this guy have a chance with you? Or you’re gonna leave him because you have a secret boyfriend who sent you a crotch picture a couple of days ago?” Freddie teased Roger by wiggling his eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! I've been depressed after graduating from college and not to mention I haven't had a job since. It's been 3 months and I'm still unemployed. I'm going crazy. So that's why I've been sending resumes non stop and I have no time to write this. And now after I'm done being depressed about it, I'm trying to start writing again. I've been basically writing this like a month ago and the rough concept is here and there. and now that I'm done with this chapter, I'm going to write another one. hope you enjoy it. please leave comment if you feel like it and kudos! anyway, thank you for those who still sending me kudos and comments, I appreciate it a lot. Anyway, this chapter's title is a lyric and also a song title from Queen itself, Lazing on A Sunday Afternoon. It's Sunday and it suits this haha. Enjoy!

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon after their gig at the pub last night and they were too lazy to go out. Roger was cuddled on Brian’s chest while Deacy was baking a pie with Freddie in the kitchen. Brian and Roger were too busy watching another MCU movie that they had watched a million times. If anyone walked in right now, they would assume that Brian and Roger were dating, which they were. But both men still didn’t want to tell the whole world. They didn’t care though since they did it all the time. But nobody noticed how close they were because Roger would casually snuggle up on someone’s shoulder. So, seeing Roger was putting his head on Brian’s chest was not a new thing.

Roger always loved being cuddled by Brian. Because the older man radiated so much warmth that made Roger so comfortable. Not to mention that his boyfriend loved to play with his hair and sometimes brushed it with his long fingers. And when they were alone, Brian would occasionally kiss Roger’s head and whisper sweet nothings to Roger’s ears. Roger would also play with Brian’s other fingers and sometimes he gave it a kiss when nobody was watching.

“Aw, look at you being all cute.” Deacy was coming from the kitchen and he placed four bottles of beer on the coffee table. Roger immediately was sitting up and not cuddled on Brian’s chest anymore.

“If you want me to keep my mouth shut about your secret relationship, then don’t act all cuddly like a real couple, you guys. Freddie can find out and I know that’s something that you don’t want right now,” Deacy gave them a warning look and Brian could only nod. The blonde boy sighed and he hated it that Deacy was right. But he was so tired with all the secrecy and he really wanted to tell his flatmate about his relationship with Brian.

“Did he say something?” Brian asked while drinking his cold beer. 

“No, but he kept mentioning how adorable you guys were,” Deacy said and ready to go back to the kitchen to take care of the pie. 

“Maybe we are adorable.” Roger was smiling cutely and without a doubt, he gave Brian’s cheek a wet kiss. The older man was blushing like mad and couldn’t do anything. Brian could only mumble soft “Shut up,” and let Roger kissed his cheek while Deacy was watching them. Fortunately, Roger didn’t do anything more when Freddie entered the room. 

“I’m tired, Darling. I’m just going to rest a bit here with the space poodle boy and a gay blonde bastard.” Freddie said while threw himself on the armchair. Roger rolled his blue eyes while Brian chuckled at Freddie’s nickname for Roger. The blonde boy threw a pillow at Freddie and the older man could only laugh.

After a good ten minutes of talking about a lot of things, Deacy asked Brian to help him in the kitchen with the pie. The older man only nodded and let Roger and Freddie talked about everything. They were flatmates anyway. Mostly Roger thirsting about how hot Captain America looked or how turned on he was with Bucky. Freddie could only shake his head and laugh. He knew how much Roger loved Captain America and Winter Soldier so he let his best friend thirsting after those two characters. 

A couple of minutes later, Roger’s phone vibrated in his jeans pocket. He fished it out and there was a text from Dave. He almost forgot about Dave and the fact that he gave his phone number to Mary’s friend. He didn’t know why Dave was still expecting Roger to go out with him after Roger rarely responds to his texts or calls. 

He unlocked his phone and read a text from Dave. He asked that was there any chance for Dave to hang out again with Roger. The blonde knew that he was being an asshole by ignoring Dave’s texts or calls. But he had a reason, he was dating Brian and their relationship was awesome so far. So, he didn’t want to ruin it. Even though they were doing it behind everybody’s back – except Deacy – but Roger was never happier than ever before. 

Roger decided to reply to Dave’s text and said that he would meet Dave for a drink or dinner. He had the intention to say to Dave that he didn’t want to go out with the guy anymore. It wasn’t fair for Dave for expecting something from Roger while Roger was in a happy relationship with his best friend.

“Who are you texting to?” Freddie asked after he drank the entire bottle of his beer. 

“Dave. He wanted to meet up with me.” Roger answered while his eyes were still on his phone screen.

“Is it a second date? Does this guy have a chance with you? Or you’re gonna leave him because you have a secret boyfriend who sent you a crotch picture a couple of days ago?” Freddie teased Roger by wiggling his eyebrows. Roger could only glare at the older guy and he told the older guy to shut up.

“Nah. I’m just going to meet him to say that I have no intention of dating him. And can we not talk about the crotch guy?” Roger said while shoving his phone back to his jeans pocket. Freddie chuckled and he now sat next to Roger on the couch.

“Come on, I’m so curious. Who’s the crotch guy? I want to know. Is he a nice bloke? Does he treat you right? Is he good in bed?” Freddie whispered the last question right in Roger’s ear and the blonde’s face was now a bright red. But he shook his head to control his emotion and shove a laughing Freddie. 

“I’ll let you know, Mr. Bulsara. He’s a nice bloke, he treats me so right. And boy, he’s really good in bed. And… it’s the best sex I’ve ever had!” Roger said while stuck his tongue out. While both men were talking – Freddie was laughing, obviously – Deacy and Brian entered the room with freshly-baked pie and the smell was amazing. Freddie was still laughing and that was why Deacy and Brian looked confused.

“Hey, hey, what are you guys talking about?” Brian asked while sitting right next to Roger. It made the blonde was sandwiched between Brian and Freddie while Deacy sitting comfortably on the armchair. 

“Roger just told me about his secret boyfriend. He said that he’s really good in bed and it’s the best sex he’s ever had.” Freddie was still laughing while Deacy tried so hard not to choke on his beer. Brian was bright red while Roger could only bury his face with a pillow.

“You sure that he’s the best you’ve ever had?” Brian asked quietly and Roger groaned.

“I’m not answering that.” And Freddie laughed harder and Deacy couldn’t help but giggle. Brian only smiled.

After that, the four of them just spend the whole day watching a movie, eating pie, and playing some board games. They talked about everything. Deacy got to talk about Ronnie and how she was so busy lately with classes and also, she got a new part-time job as a waitress, just like Roger. Freddie talked about he met a new friend at the club right before their performance. His name was Jim something and Roger could see how excited Freddie was talking about this Jim guy. 

* * *

 

 

It was almost seven in the evening and they were sitting on the floor while playing scrabble in Freddie’s and Roger’s flat. Mary was coming over as well, bringing the boys some dinner and Veronica was also there just to hang out. After a couple of rounds of Freddie whining, because he was losing and Brian was only bragging his winning, they decided to eat their Chinese takeout, family-style.

It was Mary who changed the subject, which they were talking about gigs and jobs, the blonde girl decided to ask Roger about that Dave guy. Brian, who was sitting right next to Roger, was getting uncomfortable when Freddie’s girlfriend asked about that guy. While Roger was smiling.

“I’m meeting him tomorrow, I guess. Just to clear things up.” Roger answered while stuffing some dumplings into his mouth. Mary gave Roger a curious look while Brian looked a little surprised. 

“You’re meeting him tomorrow?” Brian asked, raising one of his eyebrows and accusing tone was obvious. He didn’t want to be the jealous boyfriend but he didn’t like the idea of Roger went out with this Dave guy. 

“Yeah, Bri. Why?” Roger asked a challenging tone was so clear on the way he talked. Brian could only roll his eyes and continue eating his noodles silently. He didn’t want to deal with Roger’s temper right now. That guy could be scary when he was angry. 

“Clear things up? You’re not going to go out with him again, Rog?” Mary asked after sipping her water. Roger shook his blonde head and just shrugged, he made it like it was not a big deal. The blonde girl looked curious but she didn’t ask him further. Roger glanced at Brian who was still eating his noodle calmly. He shrugged and continue eating his dumplings without a word. 

While they were eating peacefully, he could see Freddie didn’t stop texting while eating his chicken. Roger knew that the older boy didn’t like it when he was eating and texting at the same time. Maybe it was a duty call or maybe Freddie had a business going on with someone. He didn’t want to ask it though since Mary looked fine with it. 

But something was bothering Roger in the back of his mind. He knew the moment everyone was gone, he would end up in bed with Brian and he was ready if the older boy would ask him a series of questions. Or maybe the worst, the silent treatment. Brian was a master of it and Roger hated it when Brian gave him a silent treatment. He was one gotten a silent treatment because they were occasional fighting during their studio hour and Roger said something that clearly crossed some line. Unfortunately, Roger was given a silent treatment for 3 days and he didn’t even realize it that Brian was angry at him. That was why Roger would never say something wrong to Brian’s face or he was being a good friend that he was to Brian.

“Roger? How about you?” Freddie asked him and Roger clearly didn’t even hear the question that Freddie was thrown at him. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You didn’t listen to my question earlier? My God, Roger, what has gotten into your blonde head? Your secret boyfriend? Missing his dick already?” Roger dropped his dumpling into his plate and glared at laughing Freddie. He could see Brian, who was sitting right next to his flatmate, was trying his best to ignore Freddie’s remark. 

“I was… thinking about our next gig.” Roger lied and Freddie could only roll his eyes. But he could see Brian was typing something in his phone and that made Roger had a curious expression on his face. Who was he texting?

“That what I was asking. We don’t have any gigs next Saturday. The pub is booked by a student for their birthday party and they have hired a DJ or something. So, we’re jobless next Saturday. Deacy is going to visit his parents and I think I’m just going to relax in our flat. Or maybe going somewhere and partying. We’ll see. And Brian, the nerd that he is, he’s going to some symposium or something in northern London.” Freddie gave Brian a nudge and the curly boy just rolled his eyes. 

But before Roger opened his mouth to answer, his phone was vibrating in his pocket. He fished it out and read Brian’s text. 

_ Just say that you’re going to visit Clare or something and we’ll talk about it later. Bri x _

“Um… I think I’m going to visit Clare. My mom just texts me and she tells me that Clare is sick and she misses me. So, I’m going to pay her a visit I guess.” Roger answered nervously but Freddie just nodded, didn’t give Roger any further question. While he knew that Deacy didn’t completely believe the blonde boy but the youngest member of the band just shrugged and continued talking to his girlfriend instead.

* * *

 

 

The dinner was over, Freddie had left the flat with Mary and said he wanted to drop Mary off in her flat. He also told Roger that “I’m going to be back really late so, don’t wait up!” and close the door right in front of Roger’s face. While Deacy also did the same with Ronnie. But he would come back early because the younger boy said that he had an early class in the morning and he didn’t want to stay up way too late.

After everybody was gone, it was only Brian and Roger and both boys were cleaning the dinner table. Brian washed the utensils while Roger threw out the garbage. Brian didn’t trust Roger when it came to washing things in the dishwasher. Usually, there would be a broken glass or a shattered piece of plate. 

“Bri, you done?” Roger asked from behind Brian’s back and the tall man nodded. Roger decided to grab a bottle of water and he sat down on the dinner table, waiting for Brian to dry his hands.

“I know you’re angry at me for not telling you about meeting Dave, but let me explain. I just want to tell Dave that I’m not interested anymore and please don’t kick me out.” Roger started babbling and Brian, who just finished drying his hand, raised one eyebrow. Clearly and utterly confused with Roger’s little rambling.

“First, I’m not going to kick you out. It’s your flat, don’t be stupid, mate. And second, I know. And that’s why I’m not mad at you. I was just surprised earlier and that’s it.” Brian answered calmly then he sat right in front of Roger. He grabbed both of Roger’s hands and kissed it. Roger was so embarrassed and his cheeks were burning red. 

“Then what is it?” Roger asked. He was still blushing when Brian smiled at him. His little canine teeth looked so adorable and Roger just wanted to kiss his boyfriend senseless.

“Remember that I told everyone that I’m going to the symposium in northern London?” Roger nodded. He looked a little annoyed by that. 

“Well… I’m not really going to go. It’s just my excuse to look busy. Um… I’m actually going to ask you for a little vacation in northern London. I’ve booked everything. All you have to do is just drive us there and enjoy it. How does that sound?” Roger was shocked for a second and Brian was absolutely nervous. But then, Roger’s blue eyes lit up and he looked genuinely happy. He stood up and gave his tall boyfriend a tight hug. 

“You don’t have to do that, you know? We’ve been going out just for like… what… a week? And you’re already taking me to a vacation! How did you get all the money anyway?”

“Ssshh… You don’t have to worry about the money. And yes, we’ve only been going out for a week but I’ve been going into your pants for almost 3 months. So… it’s fair enough, I guess.” Brian said while gave Roger’s cheek a quick kiss. But Roger turned his head and kissed Brian on the lips instead.

It all started as an innocent kiss and then when Brian started to use his tongue and Roger let out a happy little moan. When the kiss was getting hotter, Brian couldn’t help but he started to grab Roger’s ass and gave it a little tap. With that, Roger jumped and put his legs around Brian’s waist and let the older man carried him like a toddler. While doing so, Brian kissed Roger’s neck and the blonde let out a cute little giggle and he grabbed Brian’s hair to let Brian that he wanted more.

Then both men entered Roger’s bedroom and the rest was history. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also on Tumblr, it's haha-bri. If you want to hit me up, just fill my askbox!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Hopefully I can update as soon as I can because I have to finish my thesis as well so I can graduate from college. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. cheers, lovies!


End file.
